The Holiday
by JoJo2604
Summary: Some of the Sun Hill team set off on a holiday. Smithy/Stevie Callum/Mel Leon/Kirsty pairings Also featuring Nate. Please Read and Review. Thanks. Now rated M due to content
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading my story. Please review :-) xx****x**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

Sitting round a table in the pub the seven ocupants where in excited chatter. Callum was first to rise from his seat at half nine. "Right come on you lot... we got a flight to catch in the morning and anyone who is not ready will be left behind". The others all groaned finishing their drinks. "You need to all be at mine by seven tomorrow morning... the taxi is booked for half past" Smithy cut in. Mel and Kirsty rose from there seats making there way to the door with Callum close behind them chatting about sharing a taxi home. Nate and Leon both stood about ten minutes later saying goodbye to Smithy and Stevie then leaving. Smithy and Stevie left soon after them.

When Smithys door bell rang he began down the stairs to answer it. "Hello" he groaned to a half asleep Nate before glancing at the time on his phone 6.30. Nate smiled "Sorry Im early... I couldnt sleep". Smithy laughed lightly "You big kid". He gestured to the living room "Make yourself at home mate... Im just gunna have a shower". Smithy made his way back up the stairs. Nate went into the large room, it was the first time he had been in Smithys, he glanced at the many photos hanging on the walls, most of them of their work colleagues. Hearing the footsteps coming down the stairs, Nate called into the hall way "Shall I put the kettle on Smithy?". He wandered out into the hall and smiled to the small woman digging into a suitcase, "Well your not Smithy?". Stevie gestured to her body "Really? what gave me away?". Nate grinned "You stay the night?". Stevie smirked at him "Is that really any of your buisness PC Roberts?". As Smithy jogged down the stairs he glanced between the pair before resting his eyes on where Stevie lent on the stair banister in her nighty "Are you gunna get dressed Moss or you wont be coming?". Stevie nodded "Yes.. I have been waiting for you to finish in the bathroom, your worse than a woman". She skipped up the stairs as the door bell rang once again. Smithy pulled the door open to reveal Callum, Mel and kirsty the other side. "You alright guys, come in". He had just shut the door and entered the living room when the door bell sounded through the house again. He returned to the living room with Leon in tow, who promptly took a seat next to Kirsty. "So we are just waiting for Stevie?" Callum sighed. Smithy shook his head "No.. she is upstairs. Nate cut in "Yeah DS Moss stayed the night." Smithy glared at him "Its not like that", before heading to the bottom of the stairs and calling up "Moss.. shift your arse or we will leave you behind". Nate lent into Callums ear "Tenner says them to are at it before the end of the holiday". Callum smiled, holding his hand out to shake Nates "Deal... but I bet they aint the only ones" he gestured to Leon and Kirsty deep in huddled conversation.

A few hours later they arrived at their hotel in Spain, Smithy approached the checkin as the others all sat down in the large seats in the waiting area. "We have two rooms booked..." Smithy smiled to the woman behind the counter. "One under the name of Dale Smith, the other Kirsty Knight". The lady smiled "Ok..." she checked the conformation that he held in his hand before passing him the keys. As he returned to his friends he grinned "Right ladies your in room 306, its on the second floor... we are in 549 on the third floor guys". Stevie took the key from him and smirked "And whats the betting you four got the better room". He grinned as the girls walked in the direction of the lift.

Glanicing around the small apartment Stevie sighed "I bet there room is nicer". Mel nodded "This is like a box". Kirsty came up behind them and sighed "Right... well there is only two beds... and that" she gestured to the small pull out sofa. Stevie glanced between the two, "Rock, paper, scissors?". Mel smiled "Guess that will decide for us". The three played the game, Kirsty winning the first round and walked off in direction of the small double bedroom. Mel won the second round and cheered as she dragged her large suitcase towards the single bedroom. Stevie was horrified to find herself on the sofa bed, she glared at it making her way into the small kitchen and glancing out of the window. Kirsty and Mel returned a few minutes later and smiled to Stevie. "Its not that bad.. its probably more comfatable than it looks". The three rested onto the small sofa glaring round their tiny home for the next week "Or not" Mel sighed. Stevie stood up "Im gunna go and see what the guys room is like" before making her way to the door.

The men arrived at their room and couldnt help the excitment that filled them. Smithy was first to claim a room, the double bed room with a kingsized bed ensuite and balcony. Nate claimed the second, a large double room. Leon moved his bag into the small twin bedroom and glanced at the two single beds. "Looks like we are sharing serge" he called to callum. Callum sighed "There goes my chance of a holiday fling". Stevie banged on the door, as Nate opened it she marched in "This place is dis..." she stopped mid sentence staring round the mens apartment. She glared at Nate "Our room isnt even half the size of this... Im sleeping on a sofa" she moaned. she stared at Nate "Have you got a spare bed in this room". He shook his head "No... Callum and Leon are already sharing a room". She groaned "Fine.. I will sleep on a poxy sofa". As Mel and Kirsty entered the room Stevie gestured to them "How unfair is this... Our apartment is tiny compared to this". Mel nodded "Yeah I bet Smithy set it up when he checked us in... made sure they got the nicer room" Nate smiled "We had to have the bigger room.. there is more of us". Stevie glared at Nate and he pointed in the direction of Smithys bedroom, already knowing she was after the Inspector "He is in there" he sighed turning back to the two women "Rather him than me". Kirsty smiled "Where is Leon?" he gestured to the twin bedroom and she walked off.

Mel and Nate rested down onto the large sofas and were soon joined by Callum. "What is the plan for tonight then?" he asked.  
>Mel smiled "Dinner then walk along the beach". The two men sighed "Yeah alright but we pick what we do tomorrow". Mel nodded "Whatever you pick it cant be that bad". Kirsty smiled sitting down onto Leons bed "So you are sharing with the skipper... bad luck". Leon smiled chucking a pillow at her "So what is you room like?". She smiled "A box... but I have got a double bed all to myself". He smiled running his eyes up and down her "Perfect chance for a holiday romance". She nodded watching as he pulled his things into a drawer "Exactly what I was thinking". Stevie slumped down onto his bed and sighed "I am sleeping on a sofa Smithy" he couldnt help but laugh. "Oh... Im glad you find it funny... your room is bigger than our apartment Smithy". He sighed "If it is that bad complain". Stevie shook her head "Whats the point". Smithy gestured to his king sized bed "If it gets that bad.. you can share with me". Stevie smirked "That is the worst pick up line I have ever heard". Smithy laughed as he opened the door to his balcony "Enjoy your sofa Moss". She got up following him outside "Swap with me". He stared at her for a second "Your actually serious arent you?". Stevie nodded "No chance Moss... Im not giving my room up for no one". She sighed glancing at the view of the beach. "You even have a great view", he smiled "What is your view of?" he asked. She glared up at him "The carpark". Smithy couldnt help but laugh, his laugh came to an end as her hand smacked the back of his head and she marched towards the door. "Oi Moss..." he called, she turned back to him "Its a criminal offence to assult a police officer... athough a cell might be better than your room". She mocked a laugh before stalking from the room.<p>

The officers all enjoyed a nice dinner before making there way to the beach, all except Nate. They all slumped down staring out at the dark night. "It really is beautiful" Mel smiled leaning back into Callums body slightly. Kirsty grinned "What are we doing tomorrow?" she asked. Callum chuckled "We thought we could come and play a game of footy on the beach". Stevie glared at him "Oh yeah... that sounds like fun". Smithy grinned at her "You dont have to play... you can just sunbave". She glared at him "No we will play.. but why dont we make it a bit more interesting". The men all watched as she stood up "If we win... we swap apartments". Smithy smiled "And if we win?". She grinned at Mel before resting her eyes on Smithy "We can all go swimming tomorrow night". Callum shook his head "How is that a good thing for us?". Stevie laughed "Cause the girls will go skinnydipping" Kirsty sent her an awkward look "Stevie Im not sure". Stevie smiled at her "Ok.. I will.." she turned to Mel and she nodded "And Mel will. Smithy smiled between Leon and Callum before raising his hand to Stevie "Your on". Nate came jogging over sliding down next to Leon "Her name is Bella and Im meeting her tomorrow morning" he grinned gesturing back to the resturant they had just left. Leon grinned "You have pulled already and we havent even been her a day... do you never stop?".

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. thanks Jodie :-) xx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to becky7654, hollielove7170 and steviesmithy4ever for your reviews of my first chapter of this story. If you have any ideas you would like me to include then please leave it in a review or PM me, I have an idea how the story is going to go but any requests for any of the couples I will be happy to try and fit it in. Thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

Nate rose from his bed early, he drifted quietly into the bathroom, switching the shower on and climbing in. A little while later he pulled himself from the warm water trickling down his body and made his way to the mirror. Pushing some of his gel into his hair, he grinned Bella was beautiful and he couldnt wait to meet her, she was going to make the holiday worth while. As he walked slowly down onto the beach he saw her small frame laying in the sun. He sat down next to her. Her olive skin and long dark hair wasnt his usual type, but he was starting to think a change was a good thing. She moved her sunglasses and ran her eyes over his body. "Im pleased that you made it Nate". He nodded, taking in her slim figure "Me too.. did you want to go and get some breakfast?" he asked, holding his hand out to her. Bella nodded and the two raised to there feet and she led the way. As they ate Nate took her hand "Im here for a week... I want to get to know you better Bella". She nodded. He took her hand and kissed it gently "You are beautiful". She grinned taking another sip from her ice water. "Do you want to come to my apartment?" she asked.

Stevie winced in pain as she sat up from the sofa bed. "You ok?" Mel smiled from the kitchen area. "Yeah... just this bloody bed is so uncomfatable". Mel nodded slightly "Well when we beat the guys at football today... we will have the nice big apartment..." she paused smiling to Stevie "I need you to explain the rules to me though". Stevie ran her hand through her hair "Oh god... we are gunna lose". Stevie stood from the sofa pushing the bed compartment back in. "My back is killing". Mel smiled as Kirsty walked in and plonked down onto the sofa. Stevie moved into the bathroom. Mel grinned to Kirsty "How did you sleep?" she asked. Kirsty nodded "Good actually... you?". Mel smiled glancing to the bathroom door "Well... Stevie didnt though". Kirsty nodded glancing in the direction of the small blonde. As the door swung open the two women smiled to Stevie "Im going to wake them up... Im in pain they are gunna be too" Mel laughed "Hang on I'll come with you". Kirsty grinned "Im gunna take a shower... I'll be there in a minute".

Arriving outside the mens room Stevie and Mel smiled as Leon was coming out the door. "Where are you going?" Mel asked. He smiled "Just for a walk... You two going in here?" he asked holding the door for the two women to walk through. "They are still in bed" he sighed. Stevie pushed the door shut "I will take Smithy... you wake up Callum". Mel smiled and nodded.

Leon walked slowly down the corridor, he wandered into the lift and pushed for the second floor. Finding himself outside her room he knocked gently "How are you?" she smiled opening the door with a towel wrapped round her body. He grinned "Im good thanks.. how are you?" she pulled the door open allowing him to walk through. She gestured to the sofa "Im ok". She rested down next to him. He glanced at her as she placed her hand gently to his leg, he smiled weakly before pulling her lips gently onto his. They stayed there for several miutes, allowing his tounge to slowly slip into her mouth. He pushed her back onto the hard sofa and ran his mouth down onto her neck. She pushed him away "I need to get dressed" she rose from the seat making her way to her bedroom. When she returned Leon was gone, she felt so guilty, she wasnt meaning to push him away she just felt so exposed.

Walking into the bedroom Mel walked over and dug her hands into her Sergeants ribs watching as he jumped in pain. "What the hell are you doing?" he glared up at her. She laughed "Just waking you up Serge... ready for the beautiful day ahead". He sat up in the bed as she rested down infront of him. "How do you play football?" she asked as he let out a chuckle. "You have made a bet on a game you dont know how to play". She nodded and he laughed wrapping his arm round her shoulders "Go in the goal then all you have to do is catch the ball". Mel smiled "Do you want to get some breakfast?" she asked softly. Callum nodded climbing from the bed and pulling his jeans over his legs "Come on lets go".

Stevie glanced round Smithys bedroom she walked over laying on his empty bed. She couldnt believe how comfatable it was. She closed her eyes slightly. "Make yourself at home Moss" his words startled her as he walked in from the ensuite bathroom. "I am in pain Smithy". He rested down next to her "Trying to get out of our bet are we?". She opened her eyes, glancing at his handsome body as he layed next to her in only a pair of boxers, once she had caught her breath she sighed "That sofa is awful smithy". He glanced over at her "Do you want a massage?". She smiled at him awkwardly, as he sat up in the bed, "Roll over and take your top off Moss". She shook her head "Your a pervert". He smiled "Im trying to help you". Stevie rolled her eyes as she rolled onto her tummy. "Besides Im not having you pull out of this football game later... when you lose it will give me a real chance to get an eyefull".

Nate and Bella sat in her apartment for hours keeping there hands locked into each others. There mouths barley parting for more than a second. Pulling away from him she sighed "I have to go to work". Nate nodded "We will come for dinner again later I will leave you a big tip". Bella smiled pulling his lips gently back to hers "I want more than a tip" she sighed as she pulled away once again.

Arriving at the beach the six friends were deep in chatter. Mel was in goal for the girls. Leon fot the men. The first goal scored by Callum causing the three men to cheer. Kirsty smiled weakly to Leon and he returned it just as Stevie booted the ball into the goal. Causing Stevie to roar with cheer and Smithy to shout along the beach at Leon to keep his mind on the game. After half hour or so of kicking the ball round the beach Mel sighed "Im bored of this now". Smithy smiled glancing at Callum, "Ok next goal wins the game". Stevie walked to Mel and sighed "Dont let them get that ball in the goal". Mel nodded as Stevie ran back towards the centre of the game. The third and final goal was scored by Smithy. The three men jumped with joy as Stevie complained about cheating. "Dont you be moaning Moss cause you lot have to get your kit of later" Smithy joked. Mel slid down to the ground and ran the sand through her fingers. "You ok?" Callum smiled sitting down beside her. She shook her head "I really thought we were gunna win". Callum laughed "Do you not want to keep your end of the deal?" she smiled at him weakly giving no vocal response. Callum nodded and gestured to Smithy "There is only one person he is interested in seeing get her kit off, leave it to me.. I'll get you out of it". Mel grinned "Thanks Serge". He nodded "Dont worry you can make it up to me" he winked at her before raising to his feet.

"Smithy..." Callum called. Smithy turned from Stevie and made his way to the tall Sergeant. "Mel.. dont want to go skinny dipping later". Smithy smiled glancing over at her. "We all know who it is you want to see naked mate". Smithy smirked at him "Its not like that". Callum simply nodded "How about we spend a couple of hours on the beach... then I'll get Mel out of your hair" he gestured to Leon and Kirsty who were sat together deep in converstation "Romeo and Juliet over there are leaving a bit later anyway...". Smithy smiled returning his eyes to where Stevie now sat with Mel. "You let us slip away... you will get Stevie all to yourself". Smithy nodded "Fine by me... but whats in it for you". Callum smiled over at Mel "Ah.. not the only one with me eye on a bird eh?" Smithy laughed before walking towards Stevie and Mel.

Kirsty and Leon sat a bit futher away from their group of colleagues, Leon lent into her ear "Im sorry about this morning".  
>She turned and grinned to him "Dont be Leon... I wasnt rejecting you, I just felt a bit uncomfatable". Leon ran his fingers slowly through hers and the two sat there eyes never breaking contact. She lent in placing a slight kiss to his lips. Leons hand shot to her neck holding her mouth hard onto his, letting his tounge slip slowly into her mouth.<p>

"Get a load of them two" Smithy gestured past where Callum sat to Leon and Kirsty slightly behind them before placing his hand back to Stevies hip as she sat between his legs. Callum glanced over, before turning to Mel sitting beside him. "Nate owes me a tenner" he smiled. Smithy shook his head "You had a bet on them two?". Callum nodded "Yeah I bet they would be shagging before you two" he nodded towards Smithy and Stevie. "It is not like that Callum we are just friends" Stevie smiled.  
>Callum smiled glancing at Smithys hand running up and down Stevies side "Yeah looks like it". Stevie shook her head "Its not all about sex Callum". He grinned "So you are saying the amount of time you two spend together you have never come close...<br>or even imagined him naked". Stevie glanced to the sand trying to think of a reply without sounding like she fancied Smithy.  
>"What about you two eh?" Smithy gestured to Mel and Callum. "There is definatly nothing going on between us" Mel smiled at Callum before turning her attention to Leon and Kirsty. "I think they are good together anyway". Smithy nodded "As long as they act proffesional at work". Stevie turned to him "Do you ever switch off Smithy... we are on holiday stop worrying about work". Callum smirked and gestured to Stevie "Yeah and it aint like your feelings have ever got in the way of job eh mate". Smithy frowned at him "Shut your mouth Stone". Stevie smiled at him as she rubed suncream into her arms passing the tube to Smithy "Whats he talking about?". Smithy shook his head squirting some lotion into his hands before rubbing it into her back "Nothing Moss".<p>

The sun began to go down as Nate walked down onto the beach and smiled between his friends as he rested down with them. "So who won the football?" was the first question to slip from his mouth. "We did" Leon smiled. Nate nodded "Brilliant". Callum grinned to him "So what is Bella like?" he asked. Nate couldnt help the grin that took over his face "She is amazing.. I told her Id go and see her at work later". Smithy grinned "Awww you in love mate... normally you'd of forgotten her name by now". Nate nodded "She is really special. Kirsty and Leon rose from the sand and smiled. "We are gunna head back to the hotel and order some room service" Leon smiled. Callum wolf whistled as the two left. Nate stood about half an hour later smiling between his colleagues "Im off to meet Bella... I'll see you later". Callum smiled as he stood up holding his hand out to Mel "Come on lets go and meet this Bella shall we". Stevie shook her head "What about the bet?". Callum smiled down at her "Im sure Smithy wont mind us bailing" he gestured to Smithy and he shook his head. The three wandered up the beach leaving Smithy and Stevie sitting alone, she moved from his lap sitting oppisite him she smiled slightly. He grinned as there eyes met "Come on then Moss... get your kit off".

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again for your reviews. Please review this chapter and let me know what you think. I am a bit worried that I am focusing to much on StevieSmithy so please let me know what you think. Thanks :-) xxx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you hollielove7170 and becky7654 for your reviews of chapter two. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. Thanks Jodie xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

Leon and Kirsty rested down onto the sofa when they arrived at the hotel. They had returned to her apartment despite his being the far nicer of the two. "What do you want to get to eat?" he smiled taking her hand. Kirsty shook her head "Whats going on with us Leon?". He smiled glancing to the floor "I like you Kirsty.. I have for a while now, but..." she took his hand "Im not expecting a marrige proposal Leon... just to know I am gunna be more than a one night stand". He grinned "You are definatly more than that" he lent in placing his lips to hers. He pulled her to her feet and she guided them through to her bedroom. He pushed her down onto the bed and grinned "Are you sure this is what you want?" Kirsty nodded as she started undressing infront of him.

"You gunna go all chicken on me Moss?" he laughed glancing up from where he layed on the sand before making chicken noises at her. Stevie rose to her feet "I am not a chicken" she smiled pulling her top over her head. She grinned as he sat up watching as she slipped her jeans down her legs, his mouth open slightly at her body now only contained by her tiny bikini. Smithy sat up slightly lost for words running his eyes up and down her body, he didnt know how he would control himself if she was to take anything else off. "You really are a bit of a pervert arent you Inspector Smith?". He finaly made his eyes reach hers. "I have waited a long time to see you naked Moss". Stevie grinned "Well.. if you want to see any more your gunna have to catch me first". She sprinted off accross the beach, glancing back to Smithy as he pushed himself to his feet and chased after her. She didnt believe for one second she could out run him but she was determined to make him work for it if he was going to see her naked.

"Bella... these are my friends Callum and Mel" Nate smiled as she approached there table. "Its nice to meet you" she grinned.  
>"I have a break in five miutes... I will come over" she smiled before walking away. Nate stood up and made his way to the toilets. Callum lent into Mels ear "She seems nice". Mel smiled weakly "Yeah... I have never seen Nate like this before... he will be heartbroken when we go home". Callum nodded "He needs to make the most of his time with her then... maybe we should leave them to it... we could go ang get some room service". Mel smiled and nodded. As Nate approached the two stood up and made there excuses, leaving Nate to stare at the young woman walking round the restaurant.<p>

Leon and kirsty emerged from the bedroom about an hour later. He grabbed her arm spinning her round to face him "You are amazing Kirst... I have never met anyone like you" he sat down on the sofa, pulling her down next to him. "Shall we order some food now?" she grinned. The door swung open and Mel and Callum appeared in the door way. Callum glanced round the room "God no wonder you lot wanted to switch rooms" he joked. Kirsty glared at him and gestured to the sofa "Stevie is sleeping on that thing" she moaned. Leon smiled between the two, before resting his eyes on Mel and Callum "We were just going to get some food... want some?". Callum nodded "Yeah sounds good".

"Your friends... they have gone?" she asked sitting down oppisite Nate. He nodded "They have gone back to the hotel". Bella smiled "Because of me?". He shook his head "No... they just wernt hungry". Bella nodded not really sure whether to believe him or not. Nate took her hand "What time do you finish tonight?". Bella grinned "I finish at eleven... maybe you could stay until then.. walk me home?". Nate kissed her hand "It would be my pleasure".

When he caught up with her he wrapped his arm swiftly round her waste turning her round and pulling her towards him. He lost his balance and the pair crashed to the floor, Smithy landing on his back Stevie on top of him her legs either side of his body. He smiled placing his hands to the bottom of her back running them up to her neck, driving her insane with anticipation and desire. Before eventually rooting them in her blonde locks of hair. He pulled her lips down onto his, allowing his tounge to slip into her mouth. He moved his hand back down her back, slowly undoing her bikini top he pushed her over onto her back, and pulled it from her slim body, he ran his eyes up and down her figure, taking in her beauty before placing his hands either side of her, he lent back in placing his lips to hers, letting his mouth drift onto her neck before exploring down her body.

The four colleagues sat together in the tiny hotel apartment. They had eaten there food and were half way through the second bottle of wine when Mel stood from where she had rested on the floor "Im going to go to bed" she grinned as a chorus of 'good nights' come from her friends. Once she was out of sight Callum smiled "Im gunna head back to our room... you coming?" he smiled raising to his feet. Leon glanced at his watch, 11.30. "No... I'll be along in a bit Serge". Once Callum was out of sight Leon lent in placing his lips to Kirstys. "I have been waiting to get you alone again".

Arriving back at the hotel room Callum was surprised to find it empty. He pushed his bedroom door open and rested down onto the small bed. he glanced round the room, he had five days left to convince Mel he was the man for her. He was happy for Leon and Kirty and that they were happy but he was jelous that there friendship had developed. He listened as the door main door to the apartment swung open, he considered going to see who was back but changed his mind leaning back down onto the bed.

"Sssshhhh would you... are you trying to wake everyone up" he grabbed her arm pulling her towards him placing his finger to her lips before moving his hand accross her face and pushing his lips down onto hers. He tugged on her hands leading her into his bedroom. Once inside she pushed the door shut. He moved over backing her against the door. "So Moss... you sleeping in my bed tonight?" he smiled, she glanced to the bed before back to the tall Inspector. she wrapped her arms round his shoulder pulling him down towards her, they allowed themselves to get lost in each other for a few seconds before she pulled away and moved towards the bed pulling him with her, she layed down pulling him on top of her "Something tells me Im still not going to be getting a good nights sleep" she chuckled.

He pushed the door open, trying to be as quite as he could. He paused for a few seconds listening to the noises coming from Smithys bedroom, he grinned to himself before making his way into his room. "And what time do you call this PC Taylor?". Leon jumped nearly a foot in the air. "Sorry Serge... did I wake you?" he smiled. Callum flicked the bed side lamp on and glanced to where Leon now sat, he gestured to the door "You try sleeping with them making that noise" he declared. Leon let out a slight laugh "Yeah I could hear the Inspector has got lucky... who is the bird?" he asked. "DS Moss... I think.." Leons mouth dropped open "Stevie... are you serious?". Callum laughed "Yeah... they have been at it in there for three hours". Leon laughed "Its gunna be a long night eh serge?". Callum nodded "At least the gossip will of shifted from you and Kirsty" he smiled to him. Leon laughed "Yeah I spose there is that".

An hour or so later Nate pushed the door open glancing round the lit apartment, he noticed Callum in the kitchen and walked over and gestured to the noise coming from Smithys room. Callum smiled "Dont ask" he sighed. Glancing at the clock on the wall and smiled to Nate "Its gone three... why didnt you just stay at Bellas" he asked. Nate shook his head "Im trying not to get to attached... when we go home Im not gunna see her again". He poured a second glass of water and passed it to Nate "Steedy on mate your starting to sound like you have a heart". Nate laughed "Yeah... she is special". Callum smiled "Well make the most of your time together then". He pated the young PC on the back before making his way back to his bedroom.

"Will you keep your voice down?" he whispeared into her ear. Stevie pushed her lips to his "Leave me alone and I will be quite" she grinned. He ran his hand through her hair "You dont know the meaning of the word Moss". He lifted the covers and glanced down at her body "Besides Im not finished with you yet". she laughed causing him to push his lips down to hers. As he pulled away she grinned at him "Wow..." he smiled "I have finally found away to shut Stevie Moss up... it must be a miricle". he chuckled. She slapped his arm causing him to push her arms down on the bed "Now that wasnt very nice was it" he grinned, leaning over her body. He licked his lips "I think..." she pulled from his arms and pushed her lips to his. "I think your gunna have to get youself under control Inspector Smith... I need my beauty sleep". He shook his head "You couldnt be more beautiful" he smiled before laying back down onto the bed. She pushed herself up to look down at him. "That is quite possibly the nicest thing you have ever said to me". He laughed "So Im not a complete arsehole then" she pushed her lips down onto his before resting her head onto his chest "Not at all".

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again for reading. Please review. Thanks Jodie :-) xxxx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews becky7654, hollielove7170 and steviesmithy4ever. I hope you enjoy the next one. please review. thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

Mel woke and glared up at the clock on the wall, 9.15, she pushed herself from her bed before pulling her clothes over her body. She walked into the living room of there apartment and glanced at the empty sofa bed, panic ran through her, she knew well that Stevie was not an early riser, she was often late for work, infact it was unusual for her to ever arive on time, but there it was, an empty sofa bed, a sign Stevie hadnt been home. "Kirst... Kirsty are you awake" she shouted banging on the door. Kirsty opened the door and smiled "Where's the fire?". Mel gestured to the sofa bed "Stevie didnt come back last night". Kirsty nodded "Ok... Im sure she is fine... let me get dressed and we will go to the guys room, she might have stayed on there sofa". Mel nodded as Kirsty shut her door.

As Nate walked into the living room of the mens apartment he grinned to Callum and Leon as they both sat on the sofa. "what time did the lovers shut up last night?" he smiled. Callum shook his head "About four". He nodded. "Think Im gunna invest in some earplugs" Leon smiled. "You could always stay in Kirstys room" Callum chirped up grinning at him. Leon shook his head "With all due respect Serge... shut up" he joked. The loud bang on the door caused the laughing in the room to stop. Nate pulled the door open and grinned as Mel and Kirsty vertually ran through the door "Stevie didnt come back last night.." Mel smiled between the three men. Leon smirked "Yeah we know... we heard her". Mel shook her head slightly glancing at Kirsty. Smithy opened his bedroom door and sighed at his five colleagues eyes whos attention diverted to him. "What?" he sighed watching as Callum rose to his feet. "Good night Smithy?". Smithy nodded "Yeah was alright". Callum smirked "Only alright... Im sure DS Moss will be pleased she made such an impression on you". Smithy shook his head "Its not like that". Leon laughed "Give it up... you kept all of us awake all night". Smithy glanced between his colleagues a slightly embarressed look slowly covering his face. "Well I dont think anything could make this more awkward" he smirked as Kirsty and Mel chuckled between themselves. "Smithy... where is my top?" she asked appering in the bedroom door way in her jeans and bikini top, when she saw the many peoples faces staring at her she bit down on her lip before walking back through the door. All eyes returned to the Inspector "Apperently it can be more awkward" he smiled glancing round his five laughing friends. Stevie walked slowly back into the living room and smiled around her colleagues, she walked over and squeezed Smithys arm reassuringly "Im gunna go and get changed... I'll see you later". Smithy nodded "See you later Moss".

She could hear the two women jogging after her. "Stevie.. wait up" Mel called. Stevie spun round to face them and ran her hand slowly over her face. "You and Smithy?" Kirsty asked a huge grin covering her face. Stevie smiled "You and Leon?" before continuing back down the corridor. Mel shook her head as she started walking beside her "Thats old news now..." Stevie sighed "Im not telling you anything". Kirsty laughed "Whats he like in bed then Serge? how did it happen? Is it serious?". Stevie guessed her prievious comment had been ignored. "Im not going to discuss it with you two" she smiled "We wanted to keep it a secret". Kirsty grinned "Yeah bloody right... there is no such thing as a secret". Stevie rolled her eyes "I bet Callum is giving Smithy a hard time". Mel chuckled "Yeah apperently you two were a bit noisey last night kept them all awake". Stevie looked at her horrified "Please tell me your joking" Stevie wasnt one to blush easily but she could feel her cheeks burning red at the thought of her and Smithys antics being heard by everyone. The three continued to there room, once inside Stevie smiled "I will tell you one thing.. I would much rather be sharing a bed with Smithy then sleeping on that thing". She g estured to the sofa bed as a grin spread accross her face.

Smithy walked into the kitchen and flicked the kettle on, he had a feeling it was going to be a long day. "So?" Callum smiled as he followed him into the kitchen. Smithy sighed turning to face him "So what?". Callum laughed "I want all the gorey details... after all I did have to listen to it". Smithy smirked turning back to the kettle "No chance mate... Stevie would never forgive me". Callum laughed lightly "Come on mate... Leon wont talk about Kirsty and Nate wont tell me sod all about Bella, you gotta give me something..". Smithy smirked "Oh yeah thats right Stone, your the only one not getting any eh mate?" callum smiled "Shut it...". Smithy turned to face him lifting his coffee to him mouth "Alright I'll tell you one thing.." he paused watching as Callum moved close. "I finally understand what the fuss is about sex on the beach", Callum watched as he walked through the door "The cocktail?" he asked already knowing the answer. "Nope" Smithy grinned.

The four men had been sitting on the main balcony of the apartment when the door knocked Nate sighed rising to his feet, he walked in through the living room and towards the door. Pulling it open he grinned to Kirsty and let her walk through. "I have just come to see what the plan is for today?". He led her though to the balcony and they both rested down. "We were thinking of going down to te swimming pool for a few hours in a minute and then clubbing tonight" Nate smiled as she rested down next to Leon. "Ok but I'll have to go back and get my costume" she smiled raising back up to her feet. Leon followed her "I will come with you" he grinned. "Yeah she might need someone to help her get changed eh mate?" Smithy called after them. "Yeah, yeah.." he began "I'll send Stevie your regards Gov". He chuckled as Smithy blushed slightly before placing his hand on Kirstys back and making there way to the door.

Stevie pulled her large suitcase along the corridor and smiled when she saw Leon and Kirsty coming from the mens apartment. Leon laughed "What is that?" he asked. Stevie glanced down at the large case before returning her eyes to the PCs "Its my new handbag..." she replied sarcastically shaking her head. "Im moving in" she finaly declared. Leon nodded "Does Smithy know?". She sighed "You leave Smithy to me, I'll have him wrapped round my little finger". Leon smiled at Kirsty before pushing the door open for Stevie once again "Yeah... and if last night is anything to go by thats not all you want him wrapped round". Stevie smirked "Ha ha... how long did it take you to come up with that one Leon?" before disapearing into the apartment.

Callum walked into the living room and laughed at Stevie pulling her case through the door. "Smithy... you have a visitor" he called. Smithy rose to his feet and walked into the living room and grinned at Stevie, noticing the suitcase he laughed. "What is that?" he asked. Stevie shook her head "What is the matter with you lot... its a suitcase what does it look like". Smithy smiled "Ok.. where are you going with it?". She laughed "In there" she pointed to his bedroom. Nate appeared behind him and laughed "Moving in". Stevie nodded and watched as Smithy crossed the room to her "And what if I decided to go on the pull tonight?" he joked. Stevie smirked, pulling him by the top of his trousers towards her. "Then I will cut your balls off" she glanced to Callum as he doubled over in laughter. "Then your be in hospital so I guess we wont have a problem". She shook her head glancing between Nate and Callum before resting her eyes on Smithy. "Come on Smithy... you and I both know there is only one women you want in that bed with you..." she paused running her hand up his chest "And judging by last night Im guessing you're gunna want me here tonight... so we will save all problems and I sleep in there with you". Smithy nodded pushing his lips tight down onto hers. Callum mocked being sick before grinning "Get a room would ya". Stevie pulled away glaring at the Sergeant "We have" she smiled pulling her suitcase towards the bedroom. "Just dont keep us all up all night again" he replied. Smithy turned and watched her walk into the bedroom before smiling between the two men both smirking at him. "I cant believe you let her play you like that" Callum began. Smithy shook his head "She aint played me... she has put me on a promise for the rest of the week.. Im happy" he grinned raising his eyebrows. Nate shook his head "Come on lets get down the pool". The three men grabbed there bags from the sofa and made there way to the door "We are going to the pool Moss.. you gunna meet us there?" Smithy shouted. "Yep" she called back.

Leon and Kirsty sat down in her bedroom and he couldnt help the grin slowly creeping over his face as she pulled her clothes from her body. He pulled the black swimming costume from her hand and grinned "I think that can wait a while" he smirked as he pulled on her arm so she stood infront of where he sat. He ran his hand up her legs resting on the bottom of her back. "I think Miss Knight... we should go back to bed for a while" he gestured to her double bed. "We should go and meet the others" she replied. Leon shook his head "We can meet them later". He layed onto the bed pulling her down on top of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again. please review :-) xxxx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you hollielove7170 for your review of chapter four. I hope you like this chapter. Please review :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

As they approached the pool together Mel and Stevie tried to seek out their friends. "There over there" Mel smiled pointing to the three men sitting on sun loungers in there swimming trunks. The women glanced at each other "I wonder which one is alpha male today" Stevie chuckled. Mel sat down on the last remaining chair, while Stevie slapped Smithys leg gesturing for him to sit up before plonking down inbetween his legs. Stevie pulled her top off to reveal her bikini top bellow much to Smithys delight as he ran his eyes up and down her body. Callum grinned "You doing a strip tease for us?". Stevie smirked as Smithy glared at him "You watch who your eyeing up" he frowned. "Dont you fancy getting your hands on a real body" callum laughed running his hands up his body. "Yeah right Stone.. she wouldnt look twice at you Im a lot fitter, aint I Moss?". Smithy turned to face her when she didnt reply to notice her bite down on her bottom lip. "Callum is more muscular" she noticed Smithys hurt expression as Callum began to tease him. "But..." she continued silencing Callum "You are definatly more tonned" she grinned moving up placing a kiss to his lips "And your definatly fitter" she bit down on her lip once again, something he had noticed her do when she was nervous. "And you are definatly sexier" she pushed her lips to his once again feeling his hands slip into her hair holding her close. "Awww" Mel smiled glancing at the pair. "Yeah aint it lovely" Callum replied sarcastically. Mel smiled to the Sergeant "I think you are sexier Serge" she grinned. Nate smiled "What about me?" he asked glancing between the two women. Stevie smirked "No comment" she noticed Smithy raise his eyebrows "You think he is fit dont ya Moss?". Stevie smiled at Mel before looking at Smithy "Come on Smithy.. he is a nice looking bloke" she caught site of Nate flexing his muscles "But lets be honest you have got about ten years on him". Smithy nodded as Callum and Nate both burst out laughing. "Yeah thanks for that Moss, talk about kick a man when his down". Stevie laughed as he pushed his lips to hers. He stood up and gestured to the table of drinks. "Do you want a drink Moss?" he asked. Stevie nodded "Bottled Water please". He nodded and smiled to Mel "Want one?" she nodded "Yeah thanks Gov".

Leon sat wrapped up under the thin covers of her bed. "We really should be getting back?" Kirsty smiled sitting up in the bed "Why?" he asked. Kirsty spun round to face him "Because there our friends and we have come on holiday and spent hardly any time with them". Leon shook his head "Im starting to think you would rather be with them than me". Kirsty glared at him "You know I want to spend time with you... but forgive me for actually wanting to do something on this holiday except shag you". Leon pulled his clothes on and glared at her "Well maybe you should find someone else to have a holiday romance with" he barked before storming from the room.

As Smithy returned with the drinks he passed a bottle to Mel before unscrewing the cap of the second bottle. He grinned at Callum and moved over to where Stevie layed on her stomack, her eyes pushed tightly closed. He lifted the bottle letting the freezing water drip onto her back. She jumped up "SMITHY..." she shouted swinging her hand round to hit him he laughed and jumped over where Callum layed. Stevie glared at where he stood behind there friends "You are dead Smith" she grinned. Smithy laughed "Come on then little lady... bring it on", Stevie walked round Callum making her way towards him as he slowly backed away. "Now, now children play nice" Nate called to them. Mel smiled watching as Stevie inched closer and closer to him until she pushed on his chest, losing his balance he grabbed her hand and the pair went crashing into the swimming pool. "Its not fair..." Mel sighed. Nate turned his attention to her "What?". She gestured to Smithy and Stevie as he chased her round the water. "Well... them two, Kirsty and Leon, you and Bella.." she smiled. "You want a holiday romance eh Melanie" callum raised his sunglasses and peered at her. Mel smiled "Yeah... but I havent met one person I want one with..." she glanced back over to the pool and Nate shot Callum a sympathetic smile which he quickly dissmissed.

She sat alone on her bed wondering what had caused Leon to get so stressed. She after all did really like him, she just wanted to enjoy there holiday and being in a beautiful hot country. There was plenty of time for them to lay around in bed once they returned to Sunhill and their lives got back to normal.

He lifted her up sitting her on the edge of the pool, he moved his hands along her legs before resting them onto her bum. She lent down placing her lips gently to his running her hand through his hair. As he pulled away he grinned at her "You DS Moss are amazing". She laughed leaning back onto her arms "Your not to bad yourself Inspector" she grinned. He began running his hands slowly up her slim stomack, before pulling on her hands so she sat back up, he pushed his lips back to hers, letting himself get carried away as his tounge slipped into her mouth. He was aware that their colleagues were watching them and the few other people sitting round the pool glanced at the couple in the empty pool. Callum grinned to Nate "You got your mobile phone on you mate.." Nate nodded. "Take a picture of the love birds.. you can send it to Mickey Webb... Im sure he would love it" the two men began laughing "Your an evil man Serge". Callum nodded before smiling at Mel as she chuckled to herself. Nate snepped the photo of the pair before smiling to Callum "Done". He nodded "Good... Oi you two.." he shouted as Smithy pulled away and glared at him "You wanna be carefull mate she will be chocking on your tounge in a minute". Smithy glared at him before raising his middle finger to him and turning her back to face him and placing his lips back to hers.

The men arrived at the club first, buying a drink they found a table and rested down at it. When the three women approached.  
>Leon stood up taking Kirsty by the arm he swiftly led her from there colleagues. "Im sorry" he smiled taking her hand in his.<br>She smiled "Its ok". He shook his head "No... its not, I over reacted its just not long until we get home and things get back to normal". Kirsty smiled weakly "What do you mean normal?" she asked. Leon smiled "Well we are gunna just be friends" he smiled. Kirsty nodded backing away from him "So it was just about sex" she turned and made her way to the door, he chased after her.

Mel sat down next to Nate and smiled between the three men at the table before turning her attention to him. "Is Bella coming tonight?" she asked softly. He nodded "Yeah... she will be here soon" he grinned checking his watch. Smithy sighed as Stevie pulled him to his feet. "No" he stated. "I havent asked yet" she replied. He shook his head "I dont want to dance". Stevie frowned at him "Dont be so boring... I want to dance" she pulled him a little closer to the dance floor. "No Moss.. I cant dance". She glanced at the dance floor before back to him "I will make it worth your while". He nodded slightly "Oh yeah.. and how are you going to do that then?". She smiled moving close into his ear "I will give you the best night of your life". Smithy nodded "I dont think you can beat last night.." he smiled. Stevie grinned pulling on his hand "You havent seen nothing yet". Smithy gave in and followed her to the dance floor.

"What is your problem?" he shouted at her once they got back to the hotel. "You.. you said it was more than just sex" Kirsty replied. Leon shook his head "It was ment to be a holiday romance". Kirsty glared at him "Just get out Leon... I want to be alone". He moved to the door "You know what just forget it" he shouted slamming the door behind him. Kirsty felt the tears forming in her eyes and walked into her bedroom resting down onto the bed.

"Look at them" Mel sighed gesturing to the two couples. Nate and Bella sitting hand in hand at a small table and Smithy and Stevie still on the dance floor. Callum shook his head "Nate has got to say goodbye to her in a few days and he might never see her again.. and as for them too.. they just need to get a room, they are practiacally having sex". Mel smiled to him "Its romantic". Callum smiled "Thats one word for it". He smiled "Is there anyone you are interested in?" he asked trying to sound as casual as possible. Mel shook her head "No.. there is no-one". Callum glanced to the ground before picking up his beer and downing the remainder of the drink. Callum downed three more pints over the next hour watching the two loved up couples. Smithy made his way to the toilet and as Stevie approached she rested down next to Mel raising her drink to her mouth and taking a sip. "You ok?" she asked to the two sitting in an awkward silence. "Yeah..." Callum slurred "You finished your little floor show". Stevie glared at him "Thats a bit uncalled for Callum" she moaned. Callum banged his beer to the table "You think you are special... your just another shag to him". Stevie stood up "You're drunk". Mel smiled "Im gunna go back to the hotel... I will see you tomorrow". Stevie picked up her bag "I'll come with you" she sighed glaring at Callum once more before she left. He stood up following them from the club. "He dont care..." he barked before walking off. Stevie watched him go before turning to Mel "Lets go". Smithy appeared in the door way just as they went to leave and smiled "Whats going on?" he asked grabbing Stevies arm. Mel stepped back slightly to allow the couple some priviacy. "Why dont you ask Stone?" she replied. He shook his head "Im asking you". Stevie glared at him "Im not gunna let you take me for a ride... so I suggest you find someone else to share your bed with tonight". Smithy shook his head "I dont understand... Im not taking you for a ride.. I care about you". She gestured to where Callum was now slumped on a bench "Well maybe you should tell your friends that". Smithy smiled "Stevie come on... you know I am not only in this for a shag". Stevie smiled "You need to sort him out" she pointed to Callum as he began to be sick onto the floor. Smithy glared at him before turning back to the two women. "No.. I want to come with you". Stevie shook her head "Im staying in the girls room tonight". Smithy sighed "Stevie you...". she interupted "No.. I have made my mind up". Smithy nodded "Ok... if thats what you want... Im still not having you two walking back by yourselves, Callum is a big boy he will survive... come on lets go" he smiled weakly. Once back at the hotel Mel smiled and entered the small apartment leaving Smithy and Stevie in the hall outside. Stevie opened the door and went to walk inside, he grabbed her arm. "Dont I even get a kiss goodnight?" he smiled. Stevie shook her head "No... to be honest I dont even want to talk to you at the moment". She pulled the door shut after herself.

"Hey..." he smiled the alchol still lingering on his breath. "Hi.. you ok?" she replied. He nodded "I have just come to make sure you are all ok". She smiled "We are all fine". He took a deep breath "He doesnt deserve you". She smiled weakly "Please dont start I cant handle it tonight". Callum nodded before placing his hand to her face and bringing his lips down to hers. He pulled away "Im sorry" he smiled. She nodded slightly before wrapping her arm round his neck and pulling his lips back to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again please review. Jodie :-) xxxx<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy New Year to all my readers. Hope you all have a great 2012. Id like to thank my reviewers as always hollielove7170 and becky7654. Hope you enjoy this chapter :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

Kirsty and Stevie knocked on the mens door and waited for a reply. When Nate pulled the door open he smiled "You all right ladies?". The women both nodded and made there way into the empty room. "Where is everyone?" Kirsty smiled glancing round.  
>Nate shrugged his shoulders "In bed I think.. I stayed at Bellas I have only been back half hour". Kirsty nodded resting down onto the sofa. Stevie smiled and made her way to Smithys room.<p>

Once inside she glanced round the bedroom. "Smithy... are you here?" she shouted, pushing the bathroom door open slightly. The room was empty, she pulled some of her clothes from her suitcase and moved into the bathroom to get dressed. Returning to the bedroom she walked out onto the balcony and glanced at the beach. Hearing the door bang behind her she turned to face Smithy as he crossed the room towards her. She ran her eyes up his body, wearing only a pair of shorts and trainers she couldnt help but focus on his chest for a few seconds, forcing her eyes to meet his she smiled, "Where have you been?" she asked. Smithy moved out onto the balcony and stood next to her "I went for a run along the beach... I needed to clear my head". Stevie nodded glancing to the floor "Im sorry.. I shouldnt have spoke to you like I did..". Smithy shook his head "No.. you shouldnt, I did nothing Stevie... I had no intentions of just having a quick fling with you". Stevie smiled as she moved closer to him. He pulled away walking back into the bedroom "Why did you take Callums word over mine?" he asked. Stevie realised just how much she had hurt him now "I am sorry Smithy... I didnt know what to think and Mel was upset too.. I didnt know what to do". Smithy smiled "Stevie... I really like you and I want to build a future with you but..." he paused sitting down onto the bed "If you dont believe me and trust what I say to you, then we may as well give up now... it hadnt even been twenty four hours and you were doubting me". She glanced to the ground "Im sorry... I dont know what else I can say". He smiled "I dont want you to say anything..." he grabbed her hand pulling her towards him "I just need to know you believe what I say to you". Stevie nodded slightly "I want to Smithy but you dont exactly have the best reputation". Smithy laughed and wrapped his hands round her waiste. "Stevie I have treated women badly in the past... but your not just another woman... you are you and I wouldnt fuck up our friendship for a shag". Stevie smiled wrapping her arms round his neck and holding him close as his arms wrapped round her waiste. He glanced up from where he sat on the bed and looked into her eyes. "So... can I have a kiss now?" he grinend. Stevie nodded and pushed her lips to his, letting his tounge slip slowly into her mouth, she pushed him back onto the bed and smiled as he ran his hands through her hair before pulling her on top of him.

Leon walked into the living room and smiled when he saw Kirsty sat on the sofa. "Can we talk?" she asked raising to her feet. She stood up making her way to the door with him. "Hey" Mel smiled passing them in the door and walking into the mens apartment. They both nodded before continuing down the corridor. "Listen..." he began "I know last night I was out of order.. Im just scared of... I have feelings for you Kirst and I dont think I can deal with that right now". She smiled "Leon... I know you are finding this difficult but we can take things slow". He ran his hand over hers, intertwinning their fingers. "I want to be with you.. I really do" he paused glancing at her. "I dont want to hurt you again... I care to much about you". He turned to face her and smiled "I dont know what to do for the best". Kirsty smiled before pushing her lips onto his. As they parted he glanced to the ground "What was that?" he asked. She grinned "I will wait as long as it takes Leon.. I want to be with you.." she grinned watching as he nodded shyly "Come on lets go and get some breakfast" she continued pulling lightly on his hand.

Mel rested down next to Nate on the sofa and smiled. "You have a good night?" she asked. Nate grinned "Bella she is amazing..  
>I like her so much". She smiled "That is brilliant". "Yeah it is... what happened to you lot anyway.. you left the club with out a word?". Mel sighed "Callum got drunk... he was really rude to Stevie and weird with me". She glanced to the door as it opened and smiled as Callum appeared "My head" he moaned resting down oppisite them. "Mel... I want to appolygise for the way I spoke to you last night" he smiled weakly as she nodded "Its fine Serge.. you'd had a lot to drink" she paused gesturing to Smithys bedroom "I'd think it will take a bit more to get round Smithy though". Callum nodded "I know I will talk to him". Nate stood up "Right... whats the plan for today, I was...". Mel inturupted placing a leaflet down onto the coffee table "I think we should do this". Nate picked it up "You want to go hiking up a mountain". She shook her head "No its a nature trail" Nate turned the leaflet to Callum "Looks like a mountain to me". callum smiled "Sounds like a plan... lets get ready and meet back here in an hour". Nate nodded slightly "Great... I'll see if they want to come" he gestured to Smithys room.<p>

He pulled away slightly, lifting her top up over her head he grinned "I really missed you last night Moss". She smiled as he brought her lips back down to his. she moved her mouth down over his neck and onto his chest. The knock on the door was faint and it wasnt until Nate came bursting in Stevie pulled away. She stood up, grabbing her top from the bed and holding it over her body. "Sorry am I interupting" he smirked. Smithy glared at him "No... not at all" he replied sarcastically. "Are you two coming out with us today or have you got other plans?" he asked with the same smirk on his face. Smithy grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him "No we are busy". Stevie pulled away "There is plenty of time to make up later... where we going?". Smithy sighed and layed back down onto the bed, pushing a pillow to his lap, hiding the affect Stevie had on him. "We are going hiking up a mountain" Nate smiled. Stevie shook her head "I dont want to do that... we will stay here". Smithy sat back up glancing at Stevie before turning to Nate "Yeah we will come...". Stevie moved towards him "We can spend the day in bed". He shook his head "No... I wanna see you climbing a mountain in those heels Moss" Stevie glared down at her shoes before back to the Inspector. He laughed slightly "When we leaving?". Nate grinned "About an hour". Smithy nodded as Nate shut the door. Stevie sighed "Is this some sort of punishment?". He shook his head standing up "I have always had a thing for a damsel in distress... and I know what your be like hiking" he kissed her cheek before walking towards the bathroom "Im gunna have a shower.. I'd change your shoes if I were you Moss". She glared at him as he walked into the bathroom. She threw her top back onto the bed, before slipping the rest of her clothes off. She followed him into the bathroom and grinned as his mouth dropped open when he saw her. "Still want me to take my heels off". He grabbed her hand pushing her into the shower "We are still going up the mountain". She nodded and pulled his lips down to hers.

The seven colleagues made there way to the mountain each in there own huddled conversations. The women walking infront of the man. Callum smiled "Smithy... can I have a word?". Smithy dropped back a little "Im sorry for last night... I never meant to come between you and Stevie... honestly Im really happy for you both". Smithy smiled weakly and glanced to where Stevie was walking, wishing the day away already. "Callum you were drunk... we can forget it but I think you should talk to Mel.. tell her how you feel". Callum shook his head "No... Im fine, we are just friends its fine". Smithy nodded "As long as your sure". Callum nodded slightly "Smithy... I did something really stupid last night..". Smithy smiled at him "Why.. what did you do?". He stopped causing Smithy to turn back to him "Me and Kirsty kissed". Smithy ran his hand over his face "Does Leon know?". Callum shook his head "I dont think so..." Smithy nodded "Good... keep it that way" he glanced to Leon and kirsty where they now walked hand in hand "Dont ruin the holiday Callum.. just stay away from her". Callum smiled "You dont think I should tell him" Smithy shook his head "No... they are happy just leave it" Callum nodded and the two men continued walking.

A few hours later futher up in the mountain Leon and Kirsty walked futher back from the others. "I want us too make this work just me and you... no secrets, no sadness just a honest and happy relationship" Leon grinned. Kirsty sighed "I have to tell you something, I..." she paused taking hold of his hand "It didnt mean anything.." his face angered "What didnt?". She sighed "I kissed... I kissed Callum last night". Leon glared at where Callum stood with Nate and Smithy. He stormed over "What the hell were you thinking?" he shouted. Callum shook his head "I can explain". Mel and Stevie walked back to the men and watched as Leon glared at Callum "You kissed my girlfriend". All eyes shot to Kirsty and she glanced to the ground. Smithy smiled "Leon it was just a kiss...". Leon glared at him "So you would be so understanding if it was Stevie..". Smithy glanced at Stevie before back to Leon "No... I know you are angry". Callum interupted "It ment nothing... I was gunna tell you". Leon turned round and walked back down the mountain "Fuck the lot of you". Mel walked over to Kirsty "Come on... lets go back". Callum glared at Smithy "This is your fault... I should of told him". Smithy shook his head "Dont blame me... just cause Mel turned you down and you made a pass at Kirsty". Callum moved close to him "You told me to lie... but then you know all about lies dont you". Smithy grabbed him "Watch your mouth". Stevie pulled on Smithys arm "Leave him.. Smithy leave him". Smithy stepped back and smiled at Stevie. "Maybe we should all take five minutes" Nate smiled between the three. "Do you really know what he is like, has he told you the truth?". Stevie glanced at Callum before staring at Smithy "What is he talking about?". Callum moved to Stevie "He knows all about lying... he lied about Devlin". Stevie glared at Smithy "Was it you?". Smithy stared at Callum "You are a piece of work... you dont get your own way so you throw your toys out the pram". Callum suddenley felt guilty, Smithy was right he was taking his mistake out on everyone else. Stevie glared at Smithy "Was it you?". Smithy ran his eyes over Nates shocked expression before resting them onto Stevie, he nodded slightly "Yeah... it was me". She glanced at Callum before glaring back at Smithy. "You promised me it had nothing to do with you... you lied to me". He nodded "Im sorry.. I wanted to tell you". Stevie turned to Nate and Callum "This goes no futher.." they both stared at her "You hear me.. you tell no one". The two men nodded and she turned back to Smithy. "Thank yo.." she inturupted "We will talk when we get back to the hotel". Smithy nodded "Yeah, ok.. lets start heading back". Nate smiled "Who has a map?". Stevie pointed back down the rocky mountain "Leon and Mel had them". Callum sighed "Fucking brilliant... so we are lost".

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again please review :-) xxxx<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the review of the last chapters hollielove7170, becky7654 and steviesmithy4ever. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have changed the rating to M now as I think some of the writing for this story really isnt suitable for a T rating. Please review. thanks Jodie :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven<span>

"No signal... we are in the middle of no where, now what?" Nate sighed glancing round his colleagues. "We should stay here...  
>they will come back and look for us" Stevie smiled weakly. Callum shook his head "We need to head back the way we came". "We have been walking for a good few hours... we wont be able to find it" Stevie smiled. "It cant be that hard... we just need to walk down". Smithy glared at him "And what about the trees... you gunna climb up them when we get lost see which way to go... I aggree with Stevie.. we should stay here and wait". Callum sighed "Well you would aggree with her..". Smithy inturupted "Whats that ment to mean?". Callum laughed "You no what it means your do whatever she wants to get back in her good books and her bed.. get your shag". Smithy moved towards him "Its your fucking fault we are in this mess... if you hadnt been so keen to get your leg over, they wouldnt have walked off with the maps". Callum glared at Stevie as she pulled Smithy back slightly "Its your fault if you wernt so wrapped up in her... you could of prevented this". Smithy glared at him "Why is it my job to sort out all your problems.." Nate inturupted "Would you too give it a rest we need to think of a plan". The two men glared at him "Go on what do you suggest" Callum barked "I aggree with Stevie... we should wait here for someone to come". Smithy smiled "There you have it we are staying put". He turned to face Stevie behind him, panic ran through him "Where is she?" he shouted turning back to the two men. "She was there a second ago" Nate began "She cant of gone far... come on lets go and look for her".<p>

"How did it happen?" Mel smiled as they arrived back at the hotel. "Mel... I dont really want to talk about it". Mel nodded "Did you sleep with him?". Kirsty sighed "No.. it was only a kiss, it ment nothing.. I want to be with Leon". Mel smiled and held the door open to the apartment, seeing him sat on the sofa she smiled "Leon...". "You wanna talk... then lets talk other wise Im going". She nodded and glanced at Mel. "I will go and see if the others are back yet" Mel made her way out the door. "Im so sorry Leon.. it was a mistake". He nodded "Why though?". She glanced down "You had really hurt me... I was confused and angry at you and Callum... he was just there". Leon nodded "Did anything else happen?" he asked finaly making his eyes meet hers. "No.. I swear to you it was just a kiss". Leon nodded "Ok.. we will get through this then".

The three men walked down the path "If she gets hurt.. it will be your fault" Smithy barked at callum "Well Im sure you will kiss it better for her eh, Smithy" he smirked. "This is not a fucking joke.. she has gone because of you". Nate glared at the two men before gesturing to Stevie lent up against a tree "She is there". Smithy glared at Callum before jogging over and leaning down infront of her. "Are you ok?" he asked running his hand through her hair. She shook her head "Why are you all arguing... we could die up here..". Callum interupted as he approached the couple "Oh dont be so melo-dramtic Stevie...". Smithy stood up "Will you just fuck off". Nate grabbed Callums arm "Lets go and sit down Serge" he smiled walking to an open area. "Stevie... Im not gunna let anything happen to you.." he began. "Smithy.., Im hungry, cold and its starting to get dark now". Smithy smiled pulling his rucksack from his back, he rumaged around inside and pulled out a jumper "Here... this will warm you up a bit". She smiled taking it from him and pulling it down her arms "Smithy Im scared". He pulled her into his arms "I will look after you". She shook her head "No.. I still havent forgiven you". He laughed lightly "Stevie.. you will have plenty of time to sulk with me back at the hotel.." he lent in placing his lips gently to hers "Let me look after you.." Stevie laughed lightly "You really do like the damsel in distress thing eh?". He laughed pulling her tight into his arms "I promise you Moss.. we will get back to our hotel.. our nice big bed.. we are gunna be fine".

"Why are you winding them up Serge?" Nate smiled resting down onto the ground. Callum glared at him "Dont you start Nate". He shook his head "What you said to Stevie was out of order... we are stuck up here... we need to at least try and get along". Callum glared at the couple sitting just accross from them "Look... does it not make you sick". Nate smiled "What that their happy... why cant you be pleased for them". Callum smiled "I am.. I just dont see why it has all worked out for them and not me". Nate smiled to him weakly "Give it time... it might work out". Callum nodded and watched as Smithy made his way over to them "What is the plan?". Nate smiled "Its getting dark... I think we should stay here for the night and start walking again in the morning". Smithy nodded "Ok... I have some matches in my bag.. we can get some wood and start a fire". Callum and Nate stood up and started to gather some wood, while Smithy returned to Stevies side.

Mel knocked lightly on the bedroom door "Kirsty are you in there?". When the door swung open she smiled to Leon "Awww... you made up". Leon rolled his eyes "what do you want Mel?". She gestured to the door "The others... they still arent back and its gone ten... Im a bit worried". Leon shook his head "They are probably in a pub". Mel sighed "I dont know.. I have been down to the restaurant... Nate was ment to meet Bella over an hour ago and he stood her up". Leon nodded as Kirsty appeared at his side "Ok... we will go and look for them..". Mel smiled "Shall I call the police?". Leon smiled "They wont do anything yet... they have only been missing a couple of hours". Kirsty smiled "Go to the company we booked the hike with, see if they came back and checked in". Mel nodded making her way to the door.

Stevie had fallen asleep with her head on Smithys chest, he kept his hands tight round her. "Smithy..." he sighed as Callum rested down next to him. He glanced over to where Nate had fallen asleep before looking at the Sergeant. "Im sorry for what I said.. I was being such a bastard". Smithy nodded "Yeah you were". Callum glanced to Stevie "Has she forgiven you for the Devlin thing". Smithy shook his head "I dont know.. we are gunna talk when we get back". Stevies eyes flicked open and she layed still listening to the two men. "I will tell her it was a lie" Callum smiled. Smithy shook his head "No... I need to be honest with her... she has a right to know what really happened, you can do one thing though?". Callum nodded "Name it?". He ran his hand over Stevies body before glancing to the Sergeant "Stop telling her Im only after one thing.. its not like that" Callum nodded "Corse mate..." he grinned "What are you after?" he gestured to Stevie. Smithy smiled up at him "She is the one I think Im falling in love with her... and now I dont know if she will ever forgive me.." he paused as Callum rose to his feet "Tell her the truth mate".

Mel rushed back in and glanced to Leon and Kirsty sat on the sofa. "The office was shut.. but I called the emergancy number and they said they had four not check back in.. but it happens a lot, people just dont bother". Leon smiled "Ok.. we have been trying to ring them... all there phones are going straight to voicemail". Mel nodded "Bella still hasnt heard from Nate, something isnt right... its nearly one now". Kirsty nodded "I aggree.. I think they are still on that mountain". Leon smiled weakly "Now we should call the police...". Mel smiled pulling her phone out.

The fire had vertually burnt out and the area was only lit by the moon and stars as the four slept. Nate and Callum one side of the fire. Smithy and Stevie the other, her head still using his chest as a pillow. "Smithy.." she whispeared, she listened to him grunt slightly. "Smithy... I need a wee" she smiled squeezing his arm. His eyes flicked open. "They are asleep.." he gestured to the two men "Go here". She smiled at him, her eyes pleading with him. "Ok..." he pointed to a tree "Go behind there". She stood up glancing over to it before back to him. He smiled sitting up "Do you want me to come with you?". She nodded and he rose to his feet and followed her. "Dont watch" she gestured for him to turn round. "Stevie I have seen it all before". She glared at him "Ok.. I'll turn round". He turned round to face the small camp they had made. "I heard what you said.." she began. He nodded "Oh yeah... what was that?". She smiled "About falling in love with me". "Stevie..." He turned to face her. "Turn round" she frowned watching as he turned back to the camp. They stayed in silence for a few moments "I love you too" she grinned moving towards him she wrapped her arms round him. He turned back to face her "Really?". She nodded and he pushed his lips tight down to hers. He ran her hands down her back before resting onto her hips, letting his tounge slip slowly into her mouth. He pulled away and glanced to the two men sleeping less than ten foot away "We should go back to sleep". Stevie grinned running her hands down his chest before pulling at the button on his jeans "Why?". He shook his head "You are a bad girl Stevie Moss". She laughed before pushing him against a tree, she undid the zip on his jeans "So you dont want to make up?" she grinned running her hand in his trousers "Cause it feels to me like you do". He laughed "What do you reckon?" before pushing his lips back to hers.

"The police have said they will come out in the morning.." Mel sighed resting down onto the sofa next to her colleagues. "I cant believe they wouldnt come out tonight" Leon moaned rising from the sofa "We are gunna have to go and look for them our selves". Kirsty shook her head "We cant go up there now.. we will go in the morning". Leon shook his head "We cant just leave them up there". Kirsty smiled "I know... but there is no point us going up there in the dark and getting lost.. we should try and sleep for a few hours.. then get up as soon as the sun comes up and go and look". He nodded realising she was right. Mel stood up "I will wait for the police in the morning.. you two should get up and go". Kirsty nodded "Yeah.. come on lets get some sleep".

"Serge... Callum.." he opened his eyes and glanced to Nate. "What are you laughing at?" he asked. Nate pointed over to the tree which Smithy and Stevie were lent against. Callum glanced over and smirked "Are they doing what I think they are.." Nate nodded "Yeah.. I think they have made up". Nate laughed lightly "Shall I let them know we are awake". callum shook his head "No... leave them too it". Nate smiled and glanced back to the pair, callum smaked his arm "I hope you aint watching Nate". He laughed "Corse not Serge". The two men laughed before resting their heads back to the ground. "Besides... we will be able to wind Smithy up with this in the morning" Callum grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed. Please review thanks. :-) xxx<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you hollielove7170 for your review. hope you like this chapter please review :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight<span>

Leon and Kirsty had been walking for a while. They had returned to where they had left there friends before walking down a small path. "I hope they are ok.." she smiled weakly. Leon grabbed her hand pulling her level with him. "They are going to be fine babe" he paused pushing his lips to hers. "Come on lets keep looking" She smiled pulling away from him. She walked down a little futher and glanced at the map. "So we are here yeah?". Leon took the map from her and glanced at it. "Yeah here". She smiled "And we left them here?". He nodded. "Right I think we should head in this direction" she drew out a line with her finger and he nodded.

"Miss Ryder... we will be starting a search for your friends once they have been missing for twenty four hours". She shook her head "That is not good enough... my friends are lost in the middle of no where... you need to go and look for them". The officer nodded "And we will... keep us informed if they turn up or you hear from them". Mel sighed "Ok... thanks for nothing" she rested back onto the sofa her mind drifting back to her Sergeant she couldnt help but be worried for him.

"Morning..." He smiled placing a slight kiss to her lips. She grinned up at him "Morning Smithy". He ran his hand slowly through her hair. She glanced over to there colleagues. "Are they still sleeping?" she asked softly. Smithy nodded before leaning gently into her lips and placing a slight kiss. He grinned as he pulled away "I did mean what I said.." She nodded "I did too". She moved slightly and laughed "Smithy.. you are a bit old to be suffering with morning glory". He nodded "You seem to have that affect on me Moss". She grinned pulling at the top button on his jeans. "Leave off.. they will be awake in a minute". She grinned "So lets make the most of the time before they wake up then". He shook his head "Your a bad influence on me... Stevie we havent got time". He grabbed her hand as she unzipped his jeans. She licked her lips before biting down onto her bottom lip. "I can do something that will definatly sort that problem out for you". He smiled "I bet you can... Have I got a choice?". She shook her head before, pushing her lips quickly onto his once again, breaking away she moved down his body feeling his body get tighter as she inched closer, she couldnt help but flash him a cheeky grin "You are amazing Stevie Moss".

"Can you hear something?" he smiled glancing at Kirsty. She shook her head slightly, listening intensly. He nodded "Yeah it came from that way" he pointed down an opening in the trees. They both walked over before stopping just infront of there colleagues. Leon cleared his throat causing Stevie to jump from his body. Smithy quickly pulled the flys up on his jeans and glanced embarrisingly around the three now staring at him. "Please tell me you know how to get back..." Stevie smiled. Leon nodded, keeping a slight smirk on his face. "Leon... I could kiss you" she grinned. He smirked at Smithy before back to the small blonde infront of him "No thanks Serge.. I saw where you just had your mouth" he laughed lightly before gesturing to the two sleeping men behind her "I will go and wake them up".

The six colleagues began the walk back down the mountain. Leon and Nate infront. Callum slightly behind. Smithy and Stevie walking hand in hand next to Kirsty. "You two sorted everything out?" Stevie smiled gesturing to Leon. Kirsty nodded "Yeah.. we are gunna take things slow.. but we can make it work". Stevie nodded "That is great Kirst.. Im pleased for you". Kirsty smirked slightly between her two friends "And you two?". The couple glanced at each other before back to Kirsty "Its been a long time coming" Stevie grinned squezzing Smithys hand. Stevie gestured down to where Callum and Leon now walked next to each other "D'you think they are ok?". Kirsty shook her head "I dont know". Stevie smiled "Go and smooth things over Smithy". He glanced between the two women "Why me?". Stevie let go of his hand "They respect you... go on Smithy".

"Is everything ok?" Smithy asked arriving inbetween the two men. Leon nodded "Its fine Gov... we were just clearing the air". Smithy nodded. "Leon was just filling me in on your little mountain adventure this morning" Callum grinned. The Inspector flinched "It was nothing... just a spare of the moment thing". Callum smiled at Nate before back to Smithy "That go for last night as well?". Smithy shook his head "I dont know what you are talking about". Callum nodded "Of corse not... Im sure you already know Inspector Smith it is against the law to have sex in a public area". The three men started laughing. "You were awake?" Smithy sighed. Nate nodded "She is a bit kinky eh Gov?". Smithy glanced back to Stevie before to the three men "No comment".

When they arrived back at the hotel, Mel threw her arms round her colleagues. "I was so worried... I thought something terrible had happened". Nate smiled "Well next time you wanna go hiking up a mountain.. you can go on your own" he laughed "I am going to see Bella.. see you later". The three men nodded "Dont be late.. seven oclock?" Smithy smiled as Nate nodded his head slightly on his way out the door. Stevie looked round the three remaining men "What is at seven?". Smithy smiled "We are gunna play some cards on the balcony", she glared at him "Are we invited?". He shook his head "Nope.. its men only". She smirked round the men "We will see about that". Kisrty and Leon made there excuses and headed back to Kirstys room. Stevie smiled and took hold of Smithys hand "Im going for a shower". He nodded and followed her into the bedroom, understanding it was more of an invertation than a statement. "So Melanie... did you have a good night last night?" Callum smiled resting down next to her on the sofa. She shook her head "I was so worried about you.. it was unbearable Serge" she lent foward placing her lips to his, gently at first until passion took them both over.

"Bella... I have been looking so foward to seeing you" he smiled running his hand over her face. "There is something I need to ask you... come back to the UK with me when I leave.. I want you to come and stay for a while". She smiled at him slightly "I cannot do that". Nate shook his head "Why... I want you to come". She smiled glancing down to the floor "I have a son Nate he is seven... I cant Im sorry". Kirsty and Leon sat hand in hand on the beach. "Im so please Leon... everything is looking up". He nodded "Its just a shame we only have a few days left things are gunna be different at home" he smiled softly. "We will have to get back to some sort of normality". She grinned "I know... we will deal with it when it happens until then lets enjoy the rest of the holiday".

He wrapped his hands gently round her waiste as she stood on the balcony looking over the beach. "You ok Moss?". She nodded placing her hands on top of his. "Why did you do it Smithy... why did you beat up Devlin?". He pulled away and lent against the balcony wall. "I dunno Stevie... he was hitting you.. I saw red.. I had to protect you". She smiled taking his hand "You could of lost your job Smithy". He shook his head "I didnt care about the job.. I cared about you.." he paused glancing to the ground. "In that split second all I could think of was protecting you". He smiled at her weakly "Are we gunna be ok?". She nodded "We will be fine Smithy... no more lies though". He nodded "I promise Moss".

"Right what game are we playing?" Stevie smiled round the four men. "Its no women" Leon smiled. She glared at them before at Smithy. "I want to play Smithy". He sighed "Cant we just let her play.. the other two are watching a film anyway.. come on let her play". Callum laughed "She really has got you wrapped round her little finger". Smithy sighed "Just let her play". Nate smiled glancing up from where he sat shuffling the cards "Alright.. I think we should let her play.. but if she is gunna play we play strip poker". Smithy shook his head "No way". Stevie pulled a chair to the table "Get dealing then.. you on".  
>Before winking at Smithy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again please review :-) xxx<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you becky7654 and hollielove7170 for your reviews of the last chapter, hope you enjoy this one. Please review. Thanks Jodie :-) xxx **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine<span>

Leon was first to stand up, grabbing his clothes he sighed. "Im not playing any more". Stevie chuckled to herself as he moved through the door into the living area. The two women glanced up from the film they were watching and laughed as Leon pulled his shirt back on. "She is cheating". Kirsty stood up "Come on lets go and get some food" she kissed his lips gently before turning to Mel "Do you want to come?". Mel shook her head "No.. you two go and enjoy yourselves". Mel switched the tv off and walked out to the balcony. She stood in the door way and laughed. Stevie glanced up "Im winning". Mel nodded "So I can see". Nate chucked his hand down on the table "I fold". Stevie smirked at him sitting only in his boxers. "Im out of here" he stood up making his way to the door. Callum smiled to Mel as she sat in Nates seat "You wanna play?" he asked. She shook her head "I was going to go for a walk on the beach". He glanced at her before placing his cards down "Im out.. come on I will come with you" he grinned to Mel grabbing his shirt from the back of his chair. Smithy watched as they left before turning back to Stevie "I think they underestimated your poker skills Moss". She winked at him "I think you did too" she gestured to his bare chest. He sighed "You wanna keep playing?". She grinned "Of corse... come on" she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards their bedroom.

"I want to talk about that kiss earlier Serge.." She began. He nodded "Mel..". She inturupted "It shouldnt of happened... it was just a mistake". Callum smiled glancing out to the sea "That is exactly what I was going to say". Mel smiled pulling the tall Sergeant into a brief hug. "Drink?" he smiled as she pulled away. She nodded and the two made there way towards the bar at the end of the beach. Once inside they glanced round noticing the couple sat in a small booth they walked over. "Hi" Leon smiled shifting round slightly so his colleagues could sit down. "We are just about to order some food... you hungry?" he asked. Mel nodded "Ok... Im gunna go and get some drinks.. anyone want one?" Mel asked standing back up. Kirsty nodded "I'll give you a hand".

"Bella.. please think about coming home with me... you can bring your son with you" he smiled. "I cant Nate.. Zack is settled here... his dad is here". He took hold of her hand "I dont want things to end in three days Bella". She smiled "Stay here..". he glanced to the ground "I cant.. I have my job, my flat, my family I have to go home". Bella pulled from the grip he had on her hand "Maybe it would be best if things ended now Nate... we could just put it down to a holiday romance". He shook his head "Please dont end things.. I want to make things work". She placed a slight kiss to his check "Im sorry Nate... really I am".

Hearing the knock on the door Smithy climbed from the bed pulling his underwear on. He pulled the door open and took the tray from the man. He thanked him before pushing the door closed. He made his way back to the bedroom and grinned at where she layed in bed wrapped up in the covers. "Room service..." he grinned removing the lid from the tray. "Champaine, Strawberries and chocolate sauce as my lady requested". She laughed as he poped the cork from the champaine and climbed back into the bed next to her. He poured two glasses and held one out to her. He placed the strawberries inbetween them and grinned "Strawberry madam.." she nodded as he held one out to her. "So Miss Moss.. are you having a good holiday?" he grinned at her. She picked up the bowl of chocolate sauce and ran her finger through it raising it to his mouth "I think its about to get better". He raised his eyebrow "I didnt think it was possible". She grinned "Anything is possible Smithy".

The day sowly came to an end and the friends had arranged to meet at the bar Callum, Mel, Leon and Kirsty were already at. As Nate walked in he sighed sliding into the booth. "Bella has finished things with me.." he ganced around the four occupants of the table. "Maybe that is for the best.. you can enjoy your holiday and then look back on it... a nice memory". Callum smiled as he stood from the booth to go and get a round of drinks. Nate smiled weakly "Yeah maybe". The two arrived in a huddled fit of laughter. "Whats so funny?" Leon asked as they sat down next to him. Smithy and Stevie glanced at each other "Nothing..."  
>he said smiling to the table. Leon smirked "Do you never stop... your like rabbits". They smiled at each other "We are having a good holiday.. I though that was the point". Stevie smiled "Speaking of a good time.. we thought we could do this tomorrow"<br>she grinned placing a large piece of paper to the table. Callum picked it up "Right so we got lost in a mountain and now you wanna hire a bloody boat.. are you trying to kill us all off". Stevie smirked "Dont be so melo-dramatic Callum". Leon took the paper from Callum "I think it is a good idea.. we havent spent that much time all of us together". Mel nodded "And it doesnt mean we will get lost at sea". Smithy smiled "Well that depends who is gunna navigate.. I have seen some of you trying to find your way round Sunhill". Nate nodded "We dont have to go out to far anyway.. just get out in the open for a few hours just the seven of us". Kirsty grinned "So its decided then".

Leon and Kirsty rose from the table "Right we are off.. we will see you tomorrow". Callum grinned "Got the room to myself tonight then mate". Leon blushed slightly before leading Kirsty from the room. Mel sighed "Great another night of listening to them two". Nate laughed "Well you can stay in our apartment.. but you will have to listen to them instead" he gestured to where Smithy and Stevie sat, their lips pushed together as his tounge slowly invaded her mouth. "It cant be any worse" she smiled. Callum laughed "You wont say that in the morning.. they dont stop". Smithy pulled away slightly and glanced at Callum "Jelousy is a dangerous thing Sergeant Stone" before pushing his lips back to Stevies. Mel smiled "I think I will take my chances anyway.. unless you have any objections?" Mel smiled turning to Smithy. He waved his hand to dismiss her question. As Stevie pulled away he sighed. "You know something Smithy... if Mel is staying in your apartment there is a spare bed in the womens.. I can move back in". He stared at Stevie for a second, shaking his head "No chance Moss... you are going no where". he pushed his lips down onto her neck. Callum sighed "I think we should get going... we all know how you to like doing the business in a public area, dont we". Smithy glared at him "Ha fucking ha Stone". The friends all stood up and made there way to the door.

Arriving back at the hotel the five rested down on the sofas. "Shall we watch a film?" Nate asked gesturing to the TV. Callum nodded "Yeah.. whats that film called where they jump off the boat and then cant get back on it again?". Stevie glared at him "If your scared Sergeant Stone we wont go..". He grinned "Im not scared its just a suggestion". Stevie nodded "I think we should watch something scary". she took the controls from Nate and flicked through the channels. Callum smiled taking the controls from her "Dont let them two choose..." he gestured to Stevie sat wrapped up in Smithys arms "We will end up watching porn". Smithy shook his head "Why watch it when I can go in there and have it for real". Stevie slapped his arm "Sssshhhh". The film had finished and Callum was first to rise to his feet "Right Im off to bed". He smiled to Mel "Dont be to noisy when you come in PC Ryder". She nodded as he walked off. Nate grinned to her as Callum swung the bedroom door shut "Are you ever gunna put him out his misery and shag him?". Mel shook her head "Its not like that.. we are not interested in each other". "He wants you" Stevie smiled at her. "I think your right Mel... its best to remain proffessional, he is your Sergeant" Smithy smiled. Stevie glared at him "Your my Inspector... should we remain proffesional". He shook his head "Thats different.. Im in uniform your in CID". Stevie laughed "That has nothing to do with it... they could be together and act proffesional". Nate grinned "Yeah not everyone keeps jumping on each other like you two". Smithy glared at him "You finished with the sarcasim PC Roberts". Nate smiled "You cant pull rank here Smithy". Stevie laughed staring at Smithy "How does it feel to be a normal person Smithy.. instead of strict Inspector Smith". He glared at her "Im always normal.. Im just the boss". She laughed "Normal is not how I would describe you". Mel sighed glancing between the two "When you have both finished.. I dont think I can share a room with Callum now.. knowing he wants more". Nate smiled "Now look what you have done Smithy". Smithy glared at him "I didnt do anything". Mel shook her head "Its nothing to do with Smithy... Im not interested". Nate smiled "I will go in Leons bed... you can have mine". Stevie stood up "Well... I know where I am sleeping and who with so im going to bed... good night". She moved to the door glancing back "Come on soldier" Smithy smiled rising from the sofa he winked at Nate "Sleep well mate". Nate smiled "You ok Mel, you have been really quite tonight?" She nodded "Im just a bit worried about Callum". Nate placed his arm round her shoulder "It will all work out, it always does... want another drink?". She smiled "Please".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again. Please review :-) xxx<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews so far becky7654, hollielove7170 and steviesmithy4ever. Hope you enjoy this chapter please review thanks xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten<span>

As she rose from the bed he grabbed her hand, she turned back to him and he grinned. "We have to get up Leon.. or they will leave with out us". He glanced at the clock "They wont be up yet..." he pulled her back down onto the bed "I think you can give me half hour". She laughed lightly as he lent over her body "I think I can manage half hour". As he pulled away she ran her hands down his back. "Leon..." she grinned as he pushed his lips to her neck. "Im so glad we came away... things are finally working out". He pulled away "I love you Kirst" he grinned before leaning back into her lips.

"D'you ever stop Moss?" he sighed as her lips began running over his chest. He opened his eyes and kissed the top of her head "Where do you get your energy?". She laughed pushing her lips up to his "If Im wearing you out Smithy you only have to say".  
>He wrapped his arms round her back holding her tight to his body. "Im not complaining..." he paused briefly pushing his lips to hers "But what is going to happen when we get back to the nick?". She glanced down "Well I was hoping we were gunna carry on doing this?" she ran her hand down his body, he grabbed her hand as she began to fiddle with the top of his underwear. "Im serious Stevie... its not gunna be easy". she smiled running her fingers through his "I know.. we will have to keep our minds on our jobs.." she kissed his chest "And our minds on other things when we get home" she kissed his lips "We will just have to deal with what people have to say and get through it together".<p>

"SHIT.." he ran his eyes over her small figure next to him as she began to move slightly in the bed. "Oh no.. what happened?"  
>she sighed glancing to him. Nate shifted off the bed and grabbed for his jeans "I dont know... we had a lot to dink Mel... I cant remember". She glanced down "Did we.. you know?". He smiled weakly "I cant remember Mel... but whatever happened we need to keep it between us..". She nodded slowly grabbing her clothes from the floor.<p>

Callum stood in the kitchen making a cup of tea when he heard the two laughing as they strolled into the living room. "Your awake then?" he called. "No we are a figermant of your imagination Callum" Stevie smiled as she walked through the door. "Do you want one?" he asked turning to face them as Smithy wrapped his arms round her waiste "Yeah please" Smithy smiled as callum turned back to the kettle. "You two were at it until quite late again last night any chance of letting the rest of us have some sleep?". Stevie shook her head slightly "It wernt us last night... somebody was worn out". Callum shook his head "Then who?". As they walked into the living room they all glanced to Nates door as it swung opened and Mel appeared. "Well, well, well Melanie... what have you been up to?" Stevie laughed as she crossed the room. Smithy watched as Callum walked back into the kitchen. Following him he smiled "You alright Callum?". He nodded "Why wouldnt I be?". Smithy shook his head "You dont have t..." Callum inturupted "Just drop it Smithy".

As the seven climbed onto the boat they glanced round. "This is great" Kirsty grinned pulling Leon round the deck followed closely by Mel. Stevie walked down to a small deck chair and slipped her clothes off to reveal her tiny black bikini below. Nate grinned between the two men "So who is driving?". Callum shook his head and smiled to Smithy "Boys and there toys eh?". Smithy laughed "Well I got one over there I cant leave alone..." he gestured to Stevie "So you two can argue it out".

Leon and Kirsty sat at the end of the boat glancing out to the blue sea. "It is beautiful here.. I dont wanna go home". He linked his fingers into hers "Well we still have tomorrow". He lent over her and placed his lips to hers grinnig down at her body as she layed in her swimsuit "You are gunna have some white lines" he grinned pulling at her straps, she pulled them back up her arms "No chance... you keep your hands to yourself".

Mel grinned as she shouted from the far end of the boat "There is a radio... shall I put some music on". Callum smiled as he walked down to her and watched as she fiddled with the switches. "IS it working?" she shook her head glancing up at his body.  
>"Yeah..." she grinned raising to her feet. "SO Serge.. you had a good holiday?". He glanced down the boat running his eyes over the two couples. "It could of been better". She smiled "Its not over yet". He glanced at Nate before back to her "Im not gunna get what I want..." he paused smiling "But I never do". She grabbed his hand as he went to walk off "Serge.. Im sorry, I think when we get home.. we could talk, I just dont want to ruin the holiday by making a mistake". He smiled at her "Mel.. there is nothing to talk about... I heard you last night... with Nate, you made up your mind". He pulled his hand from her grip before walking back down the boat.<p>

He pulled a beer from the cooler box and grinned at her "Do you want one?" she nodded not even glancing up from the book she was reading. He pulled another beer from the cooler and pushed the cold tin down onto her stomack. She sat up dropping her book to the floor "What are you doing Smithy?". He grinned passing her the beer "You look hot I was trying to cool you down".  
>She laughed "Were you now". He moved his chair closer to hers. "You are gorgeous" he grinned. "Your not to bad yourself" she teased. He glanced around the boat "Who knew eh... one holiday resulting in this". She smiled sitting up and glancing to Leon and Kirsty. "They make a nice couple" she smiled. Smithy nodded "Do you thin they will last?". She smiled watching as the two began to kiss "I hope so". He glanced out to the sea, she had never seen him look so shy "Are we gunna last?". She reached over grabbing his hand "Smithy.. this is for keeps". He smiled looking back to her "So its not just about the sex then". She laughed "Im in love with you... dont get me wrong the sex is good but you are the one Inspector Smith". He lent over placing his lips to hers "I love you to Moss".<p>

A few hours past and the friends sat on the boat talking and drinking the day away. "Shall we head back?" Kirsty sighed not wanting the boat trip to end. Callum nodded "Yeah we dont want to get stuck at sea" he rose to his feet and began walking up the boat. "I will find the way back". He glanced down the boat watching as Leon sat with Kirsty between his legs gently kissing her neck. Smithy and Stevie huddled together under a huge beach towel, sure they were definatly up to no good. Nate and Mel sat glancing out at sea. He smiled he thought it the day would be so hard watching Mel and Nate together, but so long as she was happy he didnt care, he just wanted her to be happy. "Serge..." her voice dragged him back from his thoughts "Last night it ment nothing... Im not interested in Nate.. I dont even remember what happened". He glanced down "Its none of my buisiness". She nodded "I know that but I hate the idea of you being angry at me". callum shook his head "Im not". She smiled "I said on the beach the other day I wasnt interested... I lied, I am Callum.. I cant do this though..." she glanced down the boat "You are my Sergeant.. it would be so hard at work". He nodded and smiled as Nate began to approach him "We will talk back at the hotel". She nodded before wandering back down the boat.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again xxx<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you becky7654, hollielove7170 and steviesmithy4ever for all your reviews so far. Please R&R thanks Jodie :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven<span>

As the seven arrived back to the large apartment they all felt a certain amount of sadness that tomorrow was there last day.  
>They would then be returning home, back to the joys that awaited them at Sunhill. Sinking down onto the sofa Stevie grinned "So whats the plan for tomorrow?". Kirsty smiled "I want to go shopping". Smithy shook his head "No.. I want an easy day on the beach". Nate stood up walking towards the kitchen "You can count me out.. I want to go and say goodbye to Bella". Leon shook his head glancing at him "I thought she finished things". Nate nodded "She did.. but I still need to see her before I go home". Callum smiled "Why dont we all do our own thing during the day and then go for dinner in the evening?". Stevie sat up from where she layed on Smithys lap "Yeah I think that sounds good... I'll go to the beach with Smithy". Callum laughed "Well that is a surprise DS Moss" Stevie glared at him. Leon smiled to Kirsty "Looks like we are going shopping then". Mel glanced round her colleagues "I wouldnt mind spending the day on the beach... if you two dont mind?". Smithy shook his head "Corse not... the more the merrier". Callum smiled "I will come too.." Stevie smirked "Now that is a surprise Sergeant Stone". Smithy smiled "So we are sorted?". The rest nodded "Good.. me and Stevie are going to bed". Callum glanced at his watch "Its only eight Smithy.." Smithy turned round a smirk covering his face "Who said we..." Callum inturupted "I dont want to know... just go". Kirsty stood up and pulled on Leons hand "Im going to my room.. you wanna come" he rose to his feet "Try and stop me".<p>

Once in the bedroom Smithy grinned as he sat on the bed. "I was just thinking.. you never went skinny dipping". She smiled to herself before turning to him "I thought you would be happy with what happened instead". He smirked slightly "Yeah..". He sat watching as she began to put her clothes in her suitcase "What are you doing Moss?". She grinned at him "Packing.. so I dont have to worry tomorrow". He laughed "And when have you ever been organised?". She turned to him "I know what you have come in here for Smithy". He nodded "Good.. well get on the bed then". She smirked slightly "No.. Im busy". He sighed "Dont play hard to get". She shook her head "Im not". She pulled a small shirt from her suitcase and smiled "Im going to get ready for bed.  
>she walked slowly into the bathroom.<p>

"I am so sunburt" she sighed as she rested down onto the bed. Leon grinned "You got any aftersun". She smiled pointing to her bag. He stood up and began searching through her bag. Once he found it he returned to the bed and pulled her top up over her head "Where do you want me to rub it?" Kirsty grinned at him "Where its red". He smirked "Thats a shame". He unclipped her bra and began rubing the cream into her body. Before placing his lips to her neck. "Leon... keep your mind on the job please" she grinned. He laughed pulling away slightly "I only have my mind on one thing.. you". She rolled over "Leon.. you mean so much to me.. I want us to move in together when we get home".

"I cant believe tomorrow is the last day.. we need to make it really special" Mel smiled glancing between Nate and Callum. Callum smiled "So much has happened Im quite looking foward to getting home". Nate smiled slightly "You can be a right grump Serge". Callum glared at him "You wanna spend your first week back at work doing paper work PC Roberts?". Nate shook his head "D'you know your almost as bad Smithy?". Callum glared at him. Nate laughed "All he thinks about is work". Callum shook his head "All he thinks about now is DS Moss". Mel smiled "I cant wait to have a good nights sleep in my own bed.. but I dont want to go home" she changed the subject. Nate smiled rising to his feet and glancing at Callum "If you get much time in your own bed". Callum glared at him as he walked into the kitchen. "Shall we order some champaine?" Mel smiled to Callum. He nodded "Sound great".

As she appeared in the bathroom door way wearing only a tiny bed shirt he grinned. "You coming to bed now Moss?". She shook her head "No.. I still have pascking to do". He stood up and moved over to her wrapping his arms round her waiste. "Inspector Smith.. you need to learn to control yourself before we get back to work". He shook his head running his hands down the buttons keeping her body hidden "You need to stop dressing so seductivly". She laughed "This isnt for your benifit". Smithy pushed his lips to her neck gently "Now you and I both know that is a lie.. you have put this on to tease me". She laughed "I guess you know me better than I thought".

"Thanks.." Mel smiled as Nate passed her a glass of champaine. "So.. what are you gunna say to Bella tomorrow?" Callum asked. Nate shook his head "I dont really know Im not gunna try and change her mind about coming with me.. so just goodbye I guess".  
>Callum nodded "You gunna tell her about you and Mel?" Mel flinched slightly as Nate glanced at her. Nate shook his head "No..<br>I dont think it would go down to well". Callum nodded glancing at Mel "Is there anything between you?". Mel shook her head "No.. it was just a mistake". Nate nodded "I dont even remember it".

Leon sat on the bed staring at her. "I thought we were gunna take it slow". Kirsty pulled the covers up over her naked body. "We were... I cant imagine not spending every minute with you". Leon glanced down "Im not ready for that kind of commitment Kirsty". She glared at him "I thought we were serious" He nodded "We are.. but its only been a week". She shook her head "Are you gunna still be so keen when we get back home". He nodded "Corse.. Im just not sure about moving in together.. not yet". Kirsty nodded "Ok.. Im gunna take a shower". She rose to her feet and made her way to the door "Kirst.. I do want to.. just give it a bit of time". She paused for a second "I love you Kirsty" he smiled before she walked from the room.

Nate smiled between his two colleagues before glancing at the clock "Im gunna get an early night.. I want to be up early to see Bella.. have fun". Mel smiled to Callum. the two sat in silence for a few minutes before Callum took hold of her hand. "I think we need to talk Melanie". She smiled "Is there anything to say... after what happened with Nate Im surprised you even look at me". He smiled "Its fine... it was none of my buisness". She nodded "Do you want anything to happen between us?". He glanced down "I think what you said earlier is right Mel.. it would be so hard at work". She nodded "Ok.. thats fine" she stood up "I should be going". He smiled "Unless we kept it between us". She grinned at him sinking back down onto the sofa, he placed his lips gently to hers. As they pulled away she grinned "Lets hope we are better at keeping a secret than Smithy and Stevie, and Kirsty and Leon". He laughed before placing his lips back to hers.

She continued to place her belongings into her suitcase as he stood with his arms round her waiste his lips gently caressing her neck. "Smithy.. you are distracting me". He laughed "Thats the general idea Moss". He ran his hands up and down the small buttons holding her shirt together before undoing the top one. "Smithy.. Im busy" she grinned as he pulled the shirt from her shoulder before moving his lips down. As he undid the next button she raised her hand to his hair holding his head onto her shoulder. He turned her round to face him before slowly undoing the next couple of buttons to reveal her body bellow. He took her hand pulling her to the bed before pushing her down onto it. He licked his lips "Im gunna have some fun with you tonight Moss" he grinned before pulling the shirt from her body completly. He layed down on top of her placing his lips gently to her breasts as her hands began wandering over his body.

"I think you should go Leon" she sighed as she walked back into the bedroom. He nodded raising from the bed. he walked slowly back to the mens apartment not really sure if he had done the right thing. He pushed the main door open and sighed at the noises coming from Smithys bedroom before crossing to his own. Pushing the door open he laughed as Mel jumped from Callums bed pulling the covers to protect her body. Callum pulled his boxers up his legs before sitting up in the bed. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Leon laughed lightly "Me and Kirsty had a row". Mel grabbed her clothes from the floor "Im gunna go and get dressed". Callum glared at Leon "Im the only one who aint gunna get my leg over". Leon sighed resting down onto the bed "Thanks for your support Serge.. kirst chucked me out and all you care about is having a shag". Mel appeared in the door way and smiled to Callum "Im gunna go and check Kirsty is ok... good night". Callum nodded glaring at Leon once again, he listened as the front door slammed closed and sighed "You hear that..." he asked. Leon nodded slightly "I think he has got his leg over enough times for all of us". Callum laughed "I think our Inspector is gunna be worn out when he has to keep up with her and go to work".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again please review :-) xxx<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all the review of this story so far. hollielove7170, becky7654 and steviesmithy4ever they are great. please review once again and I hope you enjoy this chapter. thanks Jodie :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twelve<span>

"Eh would you two give it a rest..." Smithy moved his lips from Stevies and glared at Callum "You dont have to watch". Callum laughed "You dont have to have your tounge stuck down her throat". Smithy smirked "If you dont like it then move". Stevie slapped his arm "Dont be horrible.. he is right this is the last day we should be making the most of it". Smithy ran his eyes down her body "Yeah.. that was my intentions". She shook her head and turned back to Callum "When is Mel coming?". He smiled "She's talking to Kirsty... then she is coming". Stevie nodded and began running her hands through the sand "I want to make a sand castle". Smithy shook his head "Stevie you are thirty three". She smiled "So... there is a man over there selling some buckets go and get me one". Smithy laughed "You are joking...". She shook her head "No go on". He stood up and made his way towards the shop. She turned to Callum "When are you gunna act on your feelings for Mel?". He shook his head "Its not that simple.. not everyone gets a happy ending". She nodded "If you work for it you do". He smiled "Its none of your buisness". He glanced to the sand a slight smile creeping of his face. "Has something already happened between you?" she asked. He smiled returning his eyes to hers "Now that is definatly none of your buisness DS Moss". She laughed "Have you finaly got her in the sack Sergeant Stone?". He smirked "Shut up Stevie". She laughed "I will get all the details from her". He gestured to Smithy walking towards them on the beach "You concentrate on your own love life". She smiled at Smithy running her eyes over his bare chest before turning back to Callum "Has he said anything about me?". Callum laughed "Why are you asking me?". She smiled "Cause he would tell you". Callum glanced to Smithy as he got closer "Alright.. I will tell you one thing.. he adores you.. so dont muck him about". She smiled "God Sergeant Stone you almost sounded like you two dont completly hate each other just then". Smithy rested down and smiled passng the bucket to Stevie. Callum laughed "I wouldnt go that far" he stood up "Im gunna go and see if Mel is on her way yet" before walking up the beach.

"I have just come to say goodbye.." he smiled resting down at the table. She glanced down "Why?". He gestured for her to sit down "I really like you Bella.. I couldnt go without saying goodbye". She smiled "We are just making things harder... I cant spend the day pretending you are not going home tomorrow". He shook his head "Im not asking you to... just give me a couple of hours.. just to say goodbye". Bella glanced down "I cant Nate.. I am picking my son up in a little while". He smiled "can I come.. I would love to meet him". She smiled slightly "Why?". He glanced down to the table suddenley feeling very nervous "Because he is a big part of your life and you are a big part of mine".

"Im not saying that Kirsty... please stop packing" he shouted resting down onto the bed. "What are you saying then... Im good enough for a holiday romance but not.." he interupted "I have told you I care about you.. I dont no what else to say... Im just not ready to move in together". She stopped forcing her clothes into her bag and turned to him "We want different things its not gunna work". He shook his head "We havent even been together a week Kirst.. how can you think its a good idea". She glared at him "Because I care about you". He nodded rising to his feet and moving towards her "And I care about you.." She interupted "I think I want to be on my own Leon.. can you just go please". He sighed "Yeah... I will see you later". As he stormed from the bedroom Mel rose to her feet from the sofa. "Is everythi..." he slammed the front door and she moved towards Kirstys bedroom "Are you ok?". Kirsty turned to her "yeah I am fine... I just want to get my packing done". Mel smiled "I thought you were going shopping today.." She shook her head "I dont really wanna go on my own..". Mel smiled "I will come..". Kirsty shook her head "You made plans with the others". Mel nodded "They wont mind.. we can meet them later". Kirsty nodded "Ok give me ten minutes". Mel pulled the door shut and walked back into the living room. hearing the knock on the door she moved over and opened the door. "Hello Melanie.." he smiled. She grinned moving into the hallway and pulling the door shut. "Hi Serge". He pushed his lips gently down to hers. She smiled "Im going shopping with Kirsty.. do you want to come". He sighed "Not even a little bit". She laughed "We can meet later then?" he nodded "I'll go and find the lovers again then". She smiled "Could you do me a favour?". He ran his eyes up and down her body "Depends what it is?". She placed her lips gently to his "Go and find Leon and make sure he is ok..". Callum shook his head "I dunno if...". She pushed her lips to his once again "Thanks Serge".

She watched as his eyes followed the two women along the beach. She picked her spade up and chucked it at him. He turned his attention back to her and laughed "What was that for?". She smiled "Remembered Im here now have you". He smiled "How could I forget". She gestured to the two women "Im sure they would help you". He laughed moving accross the warm sand to her side "You cant blame me for looking..". She smiled "There is only one woman you should be staring at". He ran his hand over her bare stomack "Stevie.. both of them at the same time still wouldnt compare to you". She bit down on her lip as he placed his lips to her neck "You're beautiful.." he moved his lips to the other side of her neck "You're intelligant.." he kissed her lips "You're sexy.." he pulled away and stared into her eyes "And I love you". She smiled as he gently pushed his lips back to her neck "You Moss are all I want for the rest of my life.. no other woman would come close but there is no harm in a bit of window shopping". She laughed as he pushed his lips back down onto hers.

Seeing him sat alone in the bar he walked over and gestured to the beer. "Its a bit early for that". Leon glanced up "With all due respect thats none of your business". He smiled sitting down oppisite him "What is going on with you two?". Leon glanced up "She is moving so quick Serge.. she wants to move in together". Callum smiled slightly "That is a bit quick". Leon took a sip of his drink "I want to be with her.. she just seems to think that cause Im not ready to live together Im knocing her back". Callum smiled "Talk to her". Leon nodded "I have tried that". Callum smiled as Leon downed the remainder of his drink "Well her and Mel have gone shopping you dont want to be drunk when she gets back". Leon nodded "Yeah.." he placed the empty glass back to the table. Callum stood up "Come on you can help me keep the lovebirds under control or there be getting nicked for indecnt exposure". Leon laughed raising to his feet "They arent that bad". Callum smiled "Its Stevie.. she is a right little minx.. she is leading the Inspector astray". Leon nodded "He is happy". Callum laughed "Wouldnt you be the amount of time they have spent in the bedroom". They began heading for the door when Callum smiled back to him "Right we need to come up with a plan to show Kirsty how much she means to you".

"Nate this is my son Zack, Zack this is my friend Nate". Nate held his hand out and shaked the young boys hand. "Hello little man". Zack smiled slightly before hiding behind his mother. "Sorry... he is shy". Nate smiled "Its fine..." he gestured to a ball on Zack was holding "You wanna play". Zack nodded and moved from behind his mum "Im the best player...". Nate laughed glancing to Bella "Ahh Im gunna lose then am I?". Zack nodded. The three made there way to a small patch of grass. After a few minutes of playing Nate rested down next to Bella "He is lovely..". She nodded "He likes you.. Nate please stay with me..  
>stay here?".<p>

Arriving back at the hotel from there shopping trip Mel and Kirsty sat down onto the small sofa. "Kirst.. why are you being so hard on him?". She glanced up "All I want is to be with him.. but he dont feel the same". Mel shook her head "Why because he doesnt want to move in with you yet.. you should be taking it slow.. not rushing thigs". She smiled glancing down "I feel like Im second best.. he had a partner.. and she died" she paused blinking the tears back in her eyes "I feel like Im just there to feel the space". Mel smiled sympathetically "This must be really hard for him.. I couldnt imagine having to get over losing someone you love.. you shouldnt be rushing things". Kirsty smiled "Look at Smithy the way he is with Stevie... he has lost a girlfriend.. two if all the roumors are true.. but he adores Stevie and would do anything for her". Mel smiled "Thats who you are comparing yourself too.. Kirsty, Stevie has been waiting years to finaly get with Smithy". Kirsty glanced down as Mel continued "He doesnt see you as second best.. he just needs a bit of time".

As he lent over her body he let his tounge drift slowly into her mouth his hands rested firmly on her bare hips, hers rooted deep into his dark hair. He pulled away and panted slightly "Shall we go back to the hotel.." she shook her head "No I want to top up my tan". He sighed "Moss.. do you know what you are doing to me". She smiled biting down onto his lip, she moved her hand over his trousers and squeezed him slightly "That gives it away a little bit". He shook his head "You are a tease". Stevie laughed "Always leave them wanting more". He shook his head and layed down onto the sand. She moved over pressing her lips to is back. "Stop it.." he smiled. She laughed "Im having fun". Callum sighed as he plonked down oppisite them "Are you two still at it". Stevie jumped at the sound of his voice and turned to him "Your back". He nodded and smiled to where Smithy still layed on his stomack "You alright Gov". Smithy grunted and Stevie laughed "He has a mans problem". Smithy glared at her "Thanks Moss". Callum and Leon laughed "You really need to get yourself under control Smithy". He glared up "Ha fucking ha Stone... its her" he gestured to where Stevie sat in a fit of giggles. She stood up and pointed to the shop "Im gunna go and get a drink.. does anyone want one?". The three men shook there heads. Arriving back from the small beach shop she rested down next to Smithy and smiled "Your little problem gone". He smirked "Less of the little Moss". She laughed as she pulled the wrapper from her ice lolly. "I thought you went for a drink" Leon smiled. She nodded "I did.. but I thought I could have more fun with this". Smithy watched as she slipped the lolly into her mouth, he knew what she was trying to do as she licked the lolly so suggestively and her plan was working, he could feel himself beginning to feel excited once again. He glanced to Callum and Leon as they fidgited on the sand and he had no doubt he wasnt the only one she was affecting. Callum smiled to Stevie "You enjoying that are you Stevie?". She nodded "Cant go wrong with a lolly to suck". She ran her free hand up Smithys leg and he jumped slightly "Dont..". She grinned "Dont what?". He shook his head "You know what you are doing". She glanced around the three men as there eyes all rested on her. She slipped the lolly back into her mouth and bit down hard onto it. She laughed as the three men flinched "You are all perverts I cant even eat a lolly with out you thining it means something". Smithy couldnt help but grin at her, she really was everything he wanted, they were perfect for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again. Please review :-) xxxx<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the review becky7654, steviesmithy4ever, hollielove7170 and perky004. I hope you like this chapter please review thanks Jodie xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirteen<span>

The final night drifted past with a drunken night in the hotel restaurant, followed by an early night. Nate was the first in to the living room the next morning. He moved into the kitchen and flicked the kettle on. Hearing the knock on the door, he walked back out into the living room and towards the door. "Morning" he smiled as Mel pulled her large suitcase into the room. She glanced round "Is nobody up?". He shook his head "Nope.. shall we just go and leave them in bed?". Mel laughed slightly "I think when they get back they would kill us". Nate nodded "Yeah.. maybe you are right". As they both rested onto the sofa with a coffee he smiled "Im sorry about what happened between us Mel..". She nodded "Yeah.. me too, just a drunken mistake". He laughed "Things could of ended up so awkward between us". She grinned "Dont be daft.. come here" she pulled him into a tight hug and smiled. As the bedroom closed they pulled apart and smiled to Callum as he walked in "Every thing ok?" he asked glancing between the two. Nate nodded "Fine Serge", he made his way to his room. Callum smiled weakly to Mel before heading into the kitchen.

Knocking on the door he smiled as she pulled it open. "Morning Kirst..", She sighed "What do you want Leon?" he smiled as he lent down onto one knee "Marry me". He produced a small toy ring and smiled slightly "Its all I could get.. I will get a proper one when we get home". She smiled "I thought you wanted to take things slowly". He grinned "I want what you want... so we can move in together, get married.. what ever you want". She smiled pulling him back to his feet "Leon.. we can slow down a bit.. we will talk about moving in when we get home.. but for now I just want to be with you". He smiled "Really?". She nodded and pushed her lips on to his.

She walked out onto the balcony and smiled at him. "You ready to go home?". He shook his head "What is gunna happen when we get back?". She smiled moving over to him "We have had this conversation". He smiled "I dont want things to fizzle out". She grinned "And its not going to.. Smithy this wasnt just a holiday romance.. I want to be with you". He nodded to the bed "You think we got enough time..". She smiled glancing at the bed "The transport bus will be here in an hour". He moved over and ran his hands down her back before gently placing his lips to hers. "You mean so much to me" he grinned as she pulled away. She nodded "I know... and you Mr Smith are getting all sentimental..". He smiled "Well I dont want this to be over". She shook her head "Its not.. and besides we have a two and a half hour flight which Im expecting you to entertain me on". He smiled "Oh yeah.. and what have you got in mind". She laughed "You will just have to wait and see".

As the seven waited outside the hotel for the coach to come they sat in silence each taking in the final few minutes of heat and sun before returning to harsh weather back in Sunhill. She smiled as she stood in front of them. "Nate.." he grinned as he stood up and walked towards her and Zack. "Is everything ok Bella?". She nodded pulling him away from prying eyes. "Is it still ok for me and Zack to come with you.. just for a week or so..". He grinned before pushing his lips to hers. They moved back towards the officers still huddled along a bench. "Bella and zack are coming with us". The six friends smiled "That is great..." Stevie smiled "But I do think you are mad giving up this weather to come to England". She laughed "It will be worth it". Callum smiled "You forgiven him for his mistake then". Nate glared at him. Bella shook her head "What mistake?". Smithy smiled as the coach pulled up "Can we do this on there". Bella ignored him "What mistake Nate?". He glanced to Callum before back to her "It ment nothing Bella..". Callum stood up "He slept with Mel.." he gestured to where she sat her head in her hands. Bella shook her head glancing round them all before grabbing Zacks hand "How could you Nate" she ran off along the sandy beach. "You arsehole" Nate shouted before chasing after. Mel stood up "How could you do that?" she stormed off down the beach "Where are you going?" he called. "To tell Bella it ment nothing". The four all glared at Callum as Kirsty pushed off the bench "I need to make sure Mel is ok". Callum glared back to the remaining three. "That make you feel better did it" Stevie stressed. Callum stared at her "Fuck off Stevie" before storming off in the oppisite direction, Leon shook his head "I will go and get him". Smithy sighed as he walked off "We are gunna miss the coach". He turned to Stevie "We need to go". She shook her head "We cant just leave them all here". He turned to the coach before back to her "Stevie.. Im working tonight". She glared at him "Then go.. Im not leaving them all here". She sat back down onto the bench. She couldnt believe her eyes when Smithy pulled his suitcase towards the coach. He lent in the door "How long until you leave?". The man smiled "A few minutes". Smithy nodded glancing back to Stevie.

"Bella please... Bella listen to me" she turned to face him "I swear to you it ment nothing.. it was just a drunken one night stand.. we had split up". She stared as Mel and Kirsty approached "No.. I dont want to talk to you" she shouted. Mel smiled "It ment nothing". Kirsty pulled on her arm "Come on Mel". Nate grinned down to Zack as he stood looking confused before he turned his attention back to Bella "Please come with me.. we will talk when we get back". She shook her head "I cant come now I dont trust you". He nodded "You can trust me... I promise".

Mel and Kirsty glanced back to the couple as they argued on the sand. "Why would he do that?" Mel asked glancing back down the beach. Kirsty shook her head "I dont no Mel.. but we need to go.. we are gunna miss the plane". She glanced back to Nate "We cant just leave him". Kirsty nodded "I will get him". She walked along the beach "Nate we need to go.". He shook his head "You two go.. I will be fine". She smiled "We have to be at the airport in twenty minutes Nate". He nodded "Then go.. leave me behind", She smiled before jogging back over to Mel. "Come on... he will catch us up". The two began running back along the beach.

Leon caught him up and grabbed his arm "Come back.. we need to get on the coach". Callum glared at him "Leave me alone Leon".  
>He shook his head "Im not missing this plane cause of you stay here on your own then". Leon turned back in the direction he had come to hear Callums voice "I didnt think this would happen". Leon smiled "Well it did Serge but we need to go... we will have to sort it out when we get home". Callum nodded "Come on then".<p>

Arriving back to Stevie the two women smiled. "Where is everyone?". Stevie smiled "Callum stormed off so Leon chased him". Kirsty nodded "And Smithy?". Stevie sighed "He got on the coach.. he wanted to go home". Mel stared at where the coach had been only a few minutes before "Shit.. we have missed the coach.. now what?". Kirsty smiled "I will go in the hotel.. see if the company can send another.. or we will get a taxi". As she walked off Mel smiled to Stevies sad face "Are you ok?". Stevie shook her head "I cant believe he just left me sitting here". Mel sighed "You know what he is like Serge.. he is probably thinkink about work". Stevie smiled "Yeah.. and that is obviously more important then me".

As the three women sat in the hotel loby, Stevie suddenley felt very lost, she had never realised until this point how much of a rock to her Smity was, he had only been gone an hour and she missed him. Leon walked back over from reception and smiled "The flight has gone.. we cant get on another for three days". Mel glared at Callum as he walked up behind Leon "This is all your fault... what are we going to do now?". Leon smiled weakly "The hotel can offer us one apartment... we will have to all share". Mel sighed "Fine.." she grabbed her suitcase "But Im not going in a room with him". She began walking towards the lift, taking the keys from Leons hand. Kirsty smiled "I have just spoke to Nate.. he is at Bellas still trying to sort things he said he would meet us back here later". Stevie smiled to Leon "What room number is it?". He pointed after Mel "378.. come on we will all go up together". She shook her head "No.. Im gunna go for a walk.. can you take my stuff up". Leon nodded "Of corse". She headed for the door and Kirsty smiled coming up behind her "Do you want some company?". Stevie sighed "No Im fine I wont be long".

"Bella please.. you mean so much to me... I have missed my flight for you". She glared at him "You slept with someone else".  
>He glanced down "It didnt mean anything". She smiled weakly "If you had just been honest, I would of understood.. but why did you let your friend humiliate me like that". He shook his head "Im so sorry.. I didnt want you to find out like that". She laughed "No.. you didnt want me to find out at all... you need to go now.. please..". He shook his head "Bella..." She glared at him "Just go Nate".<p>

She sat alone on the beach, slowly running the sand through her fingers staring out at the deep sea. "What you doing sitting there by yourself Moss?" she turned to the familiar voice. She tried to contain her grin, to show how angry she was. "What are you doing here at all... you went on the coach". He nodded resting down next to her "Yeah.. I got all the way to the airport but there was this little voice telling me I couldnt get on the plane". She nodded staring out at the sea "Yeah why not?". He smiled turning her to face him, he pushed his lips onto hers, as he parted he smiled "I didnt even give you a kiss goodbye". She smiled "So you going again now you have had a kiss". He shook his head "No.. I cant get another flight..." he grinned "And besides some things are more important than work". She smiled "Like what?". He pushed his lips back to hers "I think you know Moss... but if I get sacked because of this I hope you know Im gunna blame you". She laughed laying into his arms "Im so glad you came back for me". Smithy smiled kissing her head "I knew the second I left you.. I would come back Moss I couldnt leave you behind.. you are all that matters to me".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again :-) xxx<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all the reviews so far becky7654, hollielove7170, perky004 and steviesmithy4ever. They really do mean a lot. Hope you like this chapter. Please review. Thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fourteen<span>

"Please Bella... I am sorry". She shook her head "I dont want to hear it.. please I would like you to go now". Nate glanced through the door as she opened it for him, before ducking his head down and moving through. "I am so sorry" he sighed as she slammed the door shut. He rested down on a bench just down the road and feeling his eyes fill up he began to cry, the one and only woman he had ever loved never wanted to see him again.

Kirsty rested down on a chair at the table inbetween Leon and Mel, glancing to where Callum sat on the sofa before returning her eyes to her friends "Im getting worried now... she had been gone over two hours.. we should go and look for her". Leon nodded "I will walk in to town.. you two check the beach". They all rose from there chairs and Leon smiled to Callum "We are going to look for Stevie". Callum glared between the three before taking a quick sip from his beer "Why bother... its not our fault Smithy walked out on her". Mel turned back from where she stood in the door way "No.. its only your fault".

Kirsty and Mel walked along the long beach outside the hotel. "I cant believe Callum has caused this much hurt,... why didnt he just keep his mouth shut" Mel sighed. Kirsty smiled "Carefull Mel... you almost sound like you care". She nodded "I do... he has ruined what Nate and Bella had.. and look at the hurt he has caused Stevie". Kirsty smiled "Not as much as you and I might think" she gestured to where Stevie layed wrapped up in Smithys arms a little futher along the beach. They wandered over and the couple glanced up "Your back?" Kirsty asked. Smithy smiled "Looks that way dont it". Mel rested down onto the sand "We were worried about you Stevie". She smiled "Sorry... I was gunna come back but to be honest I dont want to share a room with Callum". Smithy nodded "There is a B and B up the road we are going to check in there". Mel smiled "Your stuff is at the hotel Stevie". She nodded "We will come back and get it now... then we are going".

"Nate" Leon rested down on the bench next to his friend. Nate made a quick attempt to wipe his eyes before smiling to him. "What are you doing here?". Leon smiled "We missed the flight.. we are all still here.. except Smithy". Nate nodded silently. "We have got another hotel room... come on". Nate rose to his feet and followed Leon back down towards the hotel. "How did it go with Bella?" Leon smiled. Nate shook his head "We are finished..." Leon began "Im sor..." Nate interupted "Im fine... dont worry about it".

Arriving back at the hotel with the three women Smithy glanced to where Callum sat on the sofa. He lent into Kirstys ear "How much has he had to drink?". She shook her head "God knows... too much by the look of him". He smiled between the three women before turning to Callum, Stevie grabbed his arm "Leave it Smithy..". He shook his head "Im just gunna make sure he is ok". He walked over and sat oppisite Callum. "You alright?" he asked. Callum glared up at him "What do you care". Smithy shook his head "Well nobody else does so I thought I would give you a chance". Callum stared at him for a second "What did you come back for Stevie.. Im sure she would of got over you pretty quick she is a little tart like the rest of them". Smithy grabbed Callum by his top pulling him from the sofa he forced him against the wall. "Come on then Inspector Smith.. show everyone your true colours". Stevie rushed over and pulled at Smithys arm "Leave it... he isnt worth it come on Smithy". He realesed him and moved away slightly before glancing to Stevie "Get your stuff we are going". The room went silent as Nate walked in with Leon close behind, they both glanced at Smithy slightly before Nate turned his attention to where Callum stood against the wall. "Are you proud of yourself... make you happy did it..". callum glared at him "She had a right to know you had shagged someone else". Nate moved over towards him "You ruined everything for all of us". Smithy grabbed his arm "Come on Nate.." he pushed him back slightly "Come with me and Stevie.. we are gunna get another room". Nate nodded and headed back to the door. Mel walked over to where Smithy stood "Can I come to?". Smithy nodded "Corse". Stevie emerged with her bag and smiled. Smithy nodded as she made her way to the door. He glanced between Kirsty and Leon "You two staying here?". Leon nodded as Callum slunk into a bedroom "We cant all go and leave him". Kirsty smiled between the two men as the others disapeared through the door "I want to go Leon.." he shook his head "He deserves a chance Kirst..". She glanced at Leon before back to Smithy "No.. he dont, its his fault we are stuck her Leon.. Im going.. its up to you what you want to do?". He smiled "Im not gunna leave him here on his own". Kirsty nodded "Fine" and made her way to the door. Smithy smiled as she walked through "We are going to the B and B at the end of the road if you change your mind.." he glanced to the bedroom which Callum had entered "Good luck.. judging by the state of him your gunna need it".

"Serge.. you need to appolygise.. to everyone" Leon smiled resting down onto the bed. Callum shook his head "Fuck them... all of them". Leon glanced around the room "I thought you cared about Mel.. you said she ment a lot.." Callum shook his head "She is a little tart.. just like kirsty she was with you and kissed me.. and I bet Stevie is at it with half the station". Leon stood back up "You are out of order.. these people are your friends.. you cant treat them like this". Callum glared at him "What the fuck do you care". Leon made his way to the bedroom door "I do care.. you made me see sense.. convinced me to do whatever it took to keep Kirsty.. so now Im gunna do the same for you". He made his way through the door "Im gunna put the kettle on".

After checking into the B and B, Smithy and Stevie glanced round the room the two shared. "Its hardly The Ritz is it?" Stevie sighed. Smithy wrapped his arms round her waiste "Maybe not but.." he paused placing a slight kiss to her neck "Its just me and you... and a big double bed". She smiled "Yeah.. I am feeling a bit tierd.." he shook his head "No chance Moss.. I have plans for you" he turned her round to face him and pushed his lips gently onto hers, letting his tounge slip into his mouth, he broke away for a second to pull her top over her head. Letting his hands wander down over her breasts moving round to unhook her bra. He pushed her down onto the bed and grinned pulling his own top up over his head "You are so sexy Moss". She laughed "Your not to bad yourself Inspector Smith". He raised his eyebrow "Ah.. Its Inspector today is it?". She smiled "Yes Sir..".

"Well its not that much worse than the hotel.." Kirsty smiled. Mel stared at her "Kirsty its horrible". Nate glanced between the two "Its only for a couple of days.. Im sure we can manage". Mel glared at him "Its all right for you.. you have a double bed.. we have bunk beds". Nate laughed slightly "Shall we go and see what Smithy and Stevies room is like". Mel nodded and stood up. Kirsty sighed "Should we not give them a bit of alone time". Nate shook his head "Na.. Smithy is fun to wind up... come on". They knocked on the door and waited. "Fuck off" Smithys voice shouted. The three glanced between themselves as the door swung open to reveal Stevie wrapped up in the bed covers. she smiled "What are you doing here?". Nate grinned "We were bored... we thought we would come and see if you were busy". Stevie glanced down at the covers and smiled "Hang on a second" she walked back in pushing the door too. Nate smiled to the two women "Smithy will be happy". She appeared again after a few minutes dressed in a pair of black jogging bottoms and Smithys favourite hoddie. She held the door open and gestured for them to walk through. Nate smiled at Smithy as he buttoned his jeans up. "Not interupting are we Gov.." Smithy glared at him "What do you reckon". The two women glanced round the large room. "So you just have one room". Smithy nodded "Whats your place like then?". Mel smiled "We have a small living room and two bedrooms". Smithy smiled "No TV too watch" he asked sarcastically. He smiled as Stevie rested down on his lap in the large chair he was sat in "Smithy... dont be rude.. they have come to visit".

Leon and Callum had decided to go and get some food. As they sat in the restaurant Callums eyes fell apon where Bella was waiting on a few tables away. "I feel guilty.. I know I shouldnt of said what I did". Leon smiled and gestured to her "Why not put it right then". Callum shook his head "Im gunna be the last person she wants to talk too". Leon smiled "But you might be the only one she will listen too". Callum smiled weakly pushing up from his seat "I guess its worth a shot".

The three women sat on the large bed waiting for the two men to come back. As the door swung open Smithy grinned holding out a piece of paper. "Pizza?" he asked. Stevie grinned taking the menu she jumped back on the bed. Nate smiled sitting down on the bed. "The woman on reception said its just up the road... me and Smithy can walk up and get what you want and grab some wine". Stevie glanced up from the paper and smiled to Smithy "The usual?". Before he had time to reply Nate cut in "You have a usual.. how much time did you two spend together before we came away?". The two glanced at each other before Smithy turned to the other two women "What do you two want?". After everyone had decided and the two men had left to get the food. Stevie began rumaging through her bag, when she turned back to the two women sat on the bed she had a mischevious grin on her face "Truth or dare cards... what do you reckon?". They both laughed "Sounds fun.. but I cant see Smithy going for it" Kirsty replied. Stevie nodded "You just leave Smithy too me".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again. Please review xx<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for the reviews hollielove7170, becky7654, steviesmithy4ever and kaykay8896 for your reviews. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. Thanks Jodie xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter fithteen<span>

"Truth" Nate groaned as he realised it was his go once again. Smithy picked up the card and smiled "This should be interesting... have you ever broke the law?". Nate glanced round the group "You cant expect me to answer that in a room full of coppers...". Stevie laughed "So long as it aint murder your about to own up to I think we can keep it between the five of us". Nate groaned once again "Alright.. I beat this lad up when I was about sixteen". Smithy laughed "Is that it.. I was in loads of rucks at that age.. its all part of growing up". Nate smiled "I wasnt a fighter". Smithy grinned "So in other words you were a whimpy kid". He shook his head "No.. I was more of a lover... Id rather be finding a fit girl than out getting into fights". Smithy groaned slightly before glancing to Mel next in the circle "Right your go.. truth or dare?". She sighed "Truth". Smithy picked up the next card and ran his eyes over the writing before turning to her. "What age did you first have a shag?". Stevie glared at him "It dont say that" she snatched the card from him. "What age did you lose you virginity?". He shrugged his shoulders "Same question". Mel smiled "Nineteen". Stevie looked at her a bit shooked "Really?". Smithy smiled "Not every girl is out having a fumble in the teachers staff room at fithteen Stevie". She smacked his arm "I was sixteen and that was a secret". He drank back the last of his beer before reaching for another beer. He glanced at the circle suddenley realising it was his go. "Smithy... Truth or dare?" he sighed as Kirstys hand hovered over the cards "No way Im doing a dare again... truth". Stevie shook her head as she sat next to him "You big baby". Kirsty laughed as her eyes hovered over the card "Im sure Stevie will be curious to hear the answer to this one... would you marry your current girlfriend?" Stevies eyes shot to Smithy as he nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"Bella... please let me explain". She shook her head "No.. Nate he has sent you". Callum smiled "No.. he doesnt even know I am here.. he would probably kill me if he did". She smiled slightly as she rested down next to him. Leon stood up making his excuses he left the two alone. "Nate and Mel... they were both drunk.. Im not saying that makes it ok but I have never seen him like this before I have known him a few years now and you are they only person I have seen him serious about". She shook her head "I cant just forget..". callum nodded "I know.. but think about it.. you two wernt even together you had finished with him, he got drunk with a friend.. they are not interested in each other". She smiled "Why did you tell me then?". Callum took a sip of his drink before replacing it back to the table. "I was jelous.. I like Mel and it hurt me too and now I dont know if she will ever forgive me... I have lost a person I really care about dont make the same mistake I have".

Smithy sat nervously glancing round the four faces staring back at him. "Come on Smithy we all want to know.." Nate began "Is Stevie the one.. would you marry her?". Smithy smiled to her "Without a doubt she is the one and..." he paused leaning in and placing a slight kiss to her lips "I would definatly marry her... now I do believe it is your go Moss". She grinned "Dare". his eyes lit up as he lifted the card to his eyes. "Play the next round in your underwear". Stevie sighed slightly "Im not wearing any". He grinned "Even better". She shook her head "I will put some on" she disapeared into the bathroom. Smithy nodded to Kirsty "Your go Kirsty.. truth or dare?". She smiled "Truth". Smithy raised the card and smirked slightly "If you could have anyone in the room to be your sla...". His mouth dropped open as Stevie sat back down next to him in a small black and red bra with matching knickers, completly forgetting the question he had just started to ask. She grinned at him "You gunna finish the question Inspector Smith?". He nodded trying to drag his eyes from her body back to the card. Nate pulled it from his grips "If you could have anyone in the room to be your slave for a day, who would it be and why?". Kirsty ran the question through her mind for a few minutes before smiling "Smithy... just so that I could boss him round and he couldnt pull rank". Smithy glared at her "I dont pull rank". Stevie laughed "Yeah right.. you are always doing it". Nate grinned to her "I bet even does it in bed". Stevie opened her mouth but feeling his hand clamp over it to keep her quiet she simply nodded. He removed his hand and grinned "Right Nate... I think its about time you do a dare". Nate groaned "Ok". Smithy raised the card towards him and laughed "Passionatly kiss the person to your left for thirty seconds". Nate smiled slightly before turning to Kirsty and placing his lips gently to hers.

Leon watched as Bella stood up and moved away from the table he had left Callum. He walked back over and sat down. He had been there a few moments when two young women stood over the table with a bottle of wine in there hands. "May we" the fair haired one asked smiling at Callum. He grinned "Be my guest". Leon glared at him slightly as the other girl rested down next to him. He stood up squezzing past her "I need to ring Kirsty". The phone rang a few times before she eventually answered. "Are you ok?" he asked. She grinned "Fine we are playing truth or dare.. its interesting". Leon listened to Mels voice in the back ground stating that 'Kirstys game of tonsil hockey with Nate was the high light of the evening'. He heard kirsty tell her to shut up before he questioned her "You kissed Nate?". She smiled slightly moving away from the group and towards the door. Once outside she sighed "Its just a game". He glanced back to the two attractive girls sitting with Callum. "Well why dont you play a game with Smithy too then you have made your way through all the blokes". She went to argue but hearing his voice one final time "Night Kirst" he hung up and she returned to her own room.

Mels turn had gone in which she had to detail her most recent night of passion, much to Nates dismay as she recalled what she could remember from the night together. Smithy once again opted for a truth, but after being teased by Stevie changed his mind to a dare. Nate picked up the card and laughed. "Pour wine or champagne on someone's stomack and lick it off, slowly". he sighed "I only have beer" Nate nodded "I think thats fine and I am assuming you choose Stevie". Smithy nodded and gestured for her to lay back, she sighed before resting onto the floor where the friends sat. Mel watched for a few seconds before mumbling about finding Kirsty and making her way to the door. Stevie closed her eyes as his tounge ran slowly over her body, trying not to let it have to much of an affect on her as he moved up over her bra his hands wandering as he went. Nate sighed "Alright.. I dont need a porno". Smithy glanced up and glared at Nate. He ignored the glare and turned to Stevie "Truth or dare?" she grinned "Truth". Nate picked up the card and smiled "Have you ever kissed someone of the same gender?". Stevie grinned "Of corse.. I was a teenager once". The two men glanced at each other before back to her "I was a teenager too but I never stuck me tounge down a blocks throat" Smithy smiled. She laughed "It was just an experiment". Nate laughed as Smithy grinned to him, Nate had no doubt Smithy would use the information to his advantage. Nate smiled as Smithy gestured to the cards "Truth". Smithy smiled "Alright.. im not gunna use a card.." Nate glanced between the two as Smithy took a sip from the remainder os his beer "Do you love this Bella bird?". Nate smiled "Yeah I think I do". Smithy lent back and smiled to Stevie as she was pulling his jumper back on. Nate placed his hands over the cards and Smithy sighed "Truth.." Nate grinned picking the card up. "What is the wildest thing you have done?". He grinned glancing at Stevie "Sex on the beach". Stevie laughed "You must of led a very sheltered life Inspector Smith". He shook his head "I thought that was pretty wild.." he watched as she laughed lightly to herself "Truth or dare Moss?". She gestured to the dare cards. "Undo someones jeans using only your teeth". She grinned at him. Nate rose to his feet "I think that is my sign to go". He glanced back to the couple as she pushed Smithy onto his back, before he pulled the door open and walked through it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again please review :-) xxx<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews so far hollielove7170, becky7654 and steviesmithy4ever. hope you like this chapter please review. thanks Jodie xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Sixteen<span>

"I need to go and sort things out with him.." she sighed as she looked out the window. "Kirst.. you cant go now" Nate smiled.  
>She nodded "I have too.. I need to tell him I am sorry". Nate stood up "Well you cant go on your own.. I will come". Mel watched as the two made there way to the door "What am I ment to do?". Nate smiled to her "Just lock the door... we wont be long". As the door shut Mel smiled round the now empty room, she stood up and locked the door before glancing out into the dark night and her two friends who hurried away. "Im sorry Nate.. you didnt have to come". He smiled "cant have you walking about in the dark on your own can we". She smiled "Thank you.. I dont even know what to say to him". Nate nodded "Just tell him the truth it was only a game... it didnt mean nothing". She nodded as they continued to walk towards the hotel.<p>

"Right ladies make yourself at home.." Callum grinned to Megan and Tara the women he had met in the bar earlier. "I will get us some drinks". He made his way into the kitchen and smiled as Leon appeared behind him "Which one do you like?" he asked.  
>Leon shook her head "Neither... I love Kirsty". Callum glared at him "She has kissed me and Nate.. have a bit of fun yourself mate she obviously aint letting your relationship bother her". He glanced back through the door "They are both pretty girls"<br>Callum nodded "Exactly.. now I like Tara.. so you can have Megan".

The bang on the door caused Stevie to more off him slightly, he grabbed her arm "Leave it". She placed her lips back to his but the second bang on the door caused her to pull away once again. "For fuck sake... ignore it.. dont stop". She smiled back to him "It might be important". He shook his head "Its probably just Nate.. trying to wind me up..." he placed his hands to her hips to keep her on top of him "Dont stop". She grinned leaning back into his lips. "Stevie.. Smithy..". Hearing the soft voice outside the door Stevie pulled away "Thats Mel..." she whispeared. "Just a sec" she shouted climbing off of him. He sighed "You have got to be kidding.. you cant stop now". She laughed as she pulled some clothes on "Just make yourself decent Smithy". She pulled the door open and smiled to her, stepping aside so she could step in. Mel glanced at Smithy as he layed in the bed, covers pulled over his body, she had a good idea what the couple were doing but she didnt want to be alone. "The others have gone back to the hotel.. I dont want to be on my own.. I heard a funny noise". Smithy shook his head "You have got to be fucking kidding me.. if you are dead in the morning I swear to you Mel we will find the killer.. just go back to your own room". Stevie glared at him "SMITHY.. dont be so horrible.. or your be in a room on your own". She smiled to Mel and gestured to the bed "Sit down... why have they gone back?". Mel smiled "Kirsty wants to sort things out with Leon.. he knows she kissed Nate". Stevie glanced at Smithy before back to Mel "So Leon is pissed off with Nate.. and Nate is pissed off with Callum and there all gunna be in the same room..". Mel nodded "If they dont get in a fight it will be a miricle.. we need to go back". Smithy shook his head "No chance". Stevie smiled "Fine you stay here.. Im going back". He sighed "Wait outside.. I will get dressed". She smiled as her and Mel made there way from the room. Once outside he smiled to Stevie "I am holding you responsible.. why cant you just ignore the door". She laughed "Some things are more important than sex". He smiled "We will see about that... cause you are gunna make it up to me". She nodded glancing at Mel who had walked a few steps ahead "Lets get this over.. than it will be my pleasure".

The two men sat there arms draped round the girls shoulders as the film played on the TV. Callum placed his lips gently to Taras totally unaware of the awkward looks Leon was shooting him. Megan glanced up at Leon and he looked to the TV, "Its a good film". She nodded glancing down to her shoes. He knew what she wanted, she wanted to be like Callum and her friend but Leon couldnt pull his mind from Kirsty, all he wanted was to be with her. The knock on the door caused him to jump slightly, he stood up glaring at Callum as he still kept his lips tight to Taras. "I'll get it". He walked over and pulled the door open. "Kirst.." he grinned until he saw Nate stood behind her. She smiled "Can we talk". He nodded trying to move out the door, she gestured past him "Inside". He smiled "Callum is.." she interupted "Its fine.. come on". She pushed past and seeing the two girls sat on the sofa she turned back to him "Well it looks like you are having fun". He smiled "I swear to you... nothing has happened Kirsty". She shook her head "And you actually expect me to believe that". Nate glared at Callum "Do you enjoy fucking up peoples lives". callum shook his head "He is a big boy Nate.. he can do what he wants.. he only did it cause he aint got any idea what you two have been up to.. lets be honest you tend to put it about". Nate glared at him "Its your fault any of this happened".

They all jumped as the door slammed shut. "What the fucking hell are you all doing... we could hear you at the other end of the corridor?" Smithy shouted glancing round the now silent occupants of the room. He glared at the two women sat on the sofa "Who are you?". They glanced at each other before back to Smithy. "Megan.. and this Tara.. Leon and Callum brought us back".  
>Smithy glared at the two men before back to the women. "Well you can fuck off now.. your services are no longer needed". The women stood up glaring at him "Who do yo..." Tara began as Smithy interupted "Just get lost both of ya". The two women made there way to the door, he caught site of Stevie smirking to herself before turning back to the room full of people "What is the matter with you lot... why cant you make your minds up who you want to be sharing your bed with?". They all stared at him in silence. "For fuck sake you are all pathetic.. Kirsty just let it go with that bird you have kissed Callum and Nate.." he turned to Nate "You... just go and sort it out with Bella and stop sticking your nose in there buisness.. and as for you two" he turned to Mel and Callum "Just make you mind up if you want to be together or not.." he smiled slightly as he heard Stevie laughing in the background "And the lot of you need to just stop jumping from one bed to another.." he gestured to Stevie "I might be the only one.. but I know who I want to share my bed with and we are going back to the B and B..." he moved towards the door grabbing her hand, he turned back to the stunned group who were all staring at him. "And if I dont get to shag her tonight.. you will all be doing paper work for a month.. so leave us alone and sort your own lives out" he pulled the door open and gestured for Stevie to walk through, he returned her grin before slamming the door shut behind them.<p>

Kirsty smiled to Leon "Shall we talk?". He nodded taking hold of her hand they walked into the bedroom. Nate smiled to Mel "You ok if I go and see Bella?" she smiled "I will be fine". Nate made his way to the door and walked out. Mel turned to Callum and smiled slightly, he returned her smile before gesturing to the sofa "Sit down if you want.." she rested onto the sofa and smiled to him. "Smithy seemed a bit stressed" he stated. She grinned "I think him and Stevie were a bit busy and I interupted.. and we had already interupted them early". Callum laughed glancing at the small woman sat infront of him. "We gunna sort this out then?" she nodded.

As the two walked back into there small B and B room he grinned at her, she had been chatting the whole way back about how brilliant he was getting everyone under control. He walked to his bag and pulled out a tie, she had made him bring, he now knew why it was a good idea. He grinned at where she sat taking her shoes off still chatting away oblivious to him. "Get your clothes off Moss" she turned to him and smiled as he held the tie in his hands "What?" she asked. He gestured to the bed "Get your clothes off.. and get on the bed.." She laughed slightly "And whats the tie for?". He grinned "To stop you answering the door and escaping again". She smiled "You are quite kinky arent you Inspector Smith.. wanting to tie me up". He smirked "Just get your clothes off". she grinned "Yes Gov".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again xxx<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for all the reviews so far becky7654, hollielove7170 and steviesmithy4ever. I hope you enjoy this chapter please review thanks Jodie :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seventeen<span>

Waking up in his arms she couldnt be happier, she lent over placing her lips gently to his. "Last night was great Serge". He laughed slightly "It was amazing Melanie.. so what is the plan for today". She grinned "I think I should go and say sorry to Smithy and Stevie.. I think we all ruined there evening" Callum shook his head "You know what they are like... they will be fine.. how about a day in town?" she grinned "Sounds great Serge". He nodded "I think its about time you start calling me Callum" she nodded "I know... its habbit".

"What are you still doing here?" she asked. He smiled "I have been sitting here all night Bella... and I am going no where until you give me a chance to explain". She shook her head "sit there.. I am going out for the day any way". He stood up "Great... where are we going?". She glared at him "You are not coming..". He shook his head "Give me a chance.. just let me explain... please Im begging you".

Sitting on the beach she watched as he paddled in the water. "You coming in Kirst?". She shook her head "Im happy here thanks have fun". He jogged back up the beach and grabbed her hand "Dont be so boring... come on Miss Knight". He pulled her to her feet and pushed his lips gently onto hers. Before wrapping his arms under her legs and sweeping her into his arms. "LEON...  
>PUT ME DOWN" she shouted as he ran down towards the water with her. She screamed as he dropped her into the water. As she found her feet she stood up and stumbled towards him, she raised her hand to slap him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her into him, placing his lips gently to hers.<p>

He pushed the B and b door open and walked in grinning at the small woman as she rested on the bed applying a touch of makeup "The room is empty.. Im guessing they must of all stayed at the hotel". She nodded holding her hand out to him, he walked to her taking hold of it and resting down next to her. she gently placed her hand to his face "Last night Smithy..." he grinned, he could see her trying to find the words to describe the night before. He pushed his lips gently to hers, as he pulled away she shook her head "I dont want to go home". He smiled placing a kiss to her cheek "Nothing will change.. I promise you Moss, its me and you now". She nodded "I know but.. we wont be spending time together like this". He sat in silence for a moment before taking hold of her hand "Move in with me?". She stared at him for a second "Is that what you want?". He nodded "But if its to soon I understand". She grinned "No.. I want to". He lent in placing his lips to hers before pulling her into a tight hug "Why dont we get some drink and have a party here tonight to celebrate". She nodded pulling out her phone "I'll text the others tell them to be here".

"Bella... I love you" she turned back to him. "What?" she asked. He smiled slightly "I do.. I have never said it to anyone before but I do I love you". She smiled "I love you too Nate but I cant just forget". He grinned pushing his lips to hers as he broke away he smiled "Im not asking you to forget.. just give me some time to make it up to you". She glanced down "I will be a fool if I say yes". He shook his head "I will never hurt you again... I promise you". As his phone beeped he pulled it out and read it before smiling to her. "My friends are having a party in there room tonight.. do you want to come?". She glanced down "Will she be there?". He took a deep breath "Yeah Mel will be there.. but I think you should just talk to her..  
>please". Mel smiled "Ok.. but Im making no promises".<p>

She layed in his arms her lips gently pushed on his. They both pulled away as there phones buzzed in time with each other, he laughed "Stevie?" he asked. Kirsty nodded "Yeah.. you wanna go?". He nodded "Yeah sounds like a laugh". he glanced up as the shadows covered them. "You two ok now?" Callum smiled. Kirsty nodded "Yeah we are good Serge..." she grinned between him and Mel "You two?". The colleagues let out a grin before resting down on the sand and nodding. "So Stevie is having a party.. you two going?" Leon asked. Mel grinned "Yep". Kirsty smiled between her three colleagues "I actually think Smithy has held us all together this whole holiday.. maybe we should do something nice for him?". Callum grinned leaning into his friend "I have an idea".

He watched as she sat on the bed blowing up ballons. He sat down next to her and laughed "Why are you going to so much effort for a silly little party?". she glared at him "Because I thought we were ment to be celebrating... obviously it means more to me than it does you". He rested down onto the bed and picked up a ballon and began blowing into it. He smiled at her as he tied a knot into the bottom of it, she glared at him as he hit her on the head with it "You are a doughnut Moss... you know that". She shook her head and grabbed for another ballon. He grabbed her arm "I love you Stevie Moss and I am gunna spend the rest of my life making you happy". She grinned "Well start helping then Smithy or that wont be very long".

Callum stood up as Nate and Bella approached them, he held his hand out to his former friend and smiled "I am so sorry Nate..  
>I was out of order". Nate glanced at Bella before back to Callum "Ok.. I guess everyone makes mistakes eh?". Callum glanced between the three sitting on the sand "I think we have all made a few this holiday". He was met by a chorus of aggrement. "So what is this surprise you need our help with?" Nate smiled. Mel gestured to Bella "It is more Bella we need... if you wouldnt mind?". She nodded "What can I do to help?".<p>

Stevie was pulling her outfits from her packed suitcase trying to decide on an outfit, he watched from the bed as she slipped the latest one of to reveal just her underwear bellow. He grinned "I think you look great like that". She smiled glancing at him as he stood from the bed "You are a pervert Inspector Smith". He nodded placing his lips gently to her shoulder "You love it and besides you are teasing me.. keep stripping off". She smiled as he slipped her bra strap down her arm. "Smithy.. the others will be here soon". He nodded "So lets make the most of this time then". She held her head up as his mouth slowly caressed her neck, he moved up to her face before she eventually gave in and let his lips find hers. He lifted her up onto the dressing table before unhooking her bra, she lent back so his hands could wander over her body. She couldnt help but grin as his hands ran over her.

"So everything is set for tomorrow then?" Nate smiled as they walked towards the B and B. Callum nodded "Yeah.. we are all set but I think we shouldnt let on to Stevie.. you know how big her gob is". Kirsty nodded "Yeah we dont want her blowing it all after all this preperation". Leon smiled "But a big part of making sure he enjoys it will be down to her". Mel glanced between them all "I think we should keep it between us until tomorrow.. have you got your camera Kirst.. make sure you get some photos of them tonight as well?". Kirsty nodded. Nate wrapped his arm tight round Bella "Thank you so much for sorting tomorrow.. it means so much". She smiled "It is your last night before you go home.. it should be special for you all". He grinned "Think about coming home with me?" he asked dropping back from the group "I really want you to.. I will find you and Zack somewhere to live, you can get a job.. it will be perfect". She grinned "I have already quit my job Nate... there is nothing I want more".

The party was in full swing and everyone was immpressed with the effort Stevie had gone to. The drink was flowing quickly amongst the friends and Stevie sat back watching as Smithy laughed with his friends. She couldnt be happier now she had the man of her dreams. She smiled as Bella walked towards her "It is a great party". Stevie nodded "Thank you.. its a special night.." she gestured to Smithy "I love him". Bella smiled "Nate says I owe it to him that we are back together". Stevie nodded "He got Nate to pull his finger out". Bella grinned "Nate has asked me to come back with you all". Stevie smiled "Are you coming?". Bella nodded "I want to be with him... so yes I am.. me and Zack". Stevie grinned "That is brilliant". Smithy stood up and glanced at Stevie as her eyes lingered on him she nodded. "Right.. me and Stevie have something to tell you all" he smiled as she stood up from where she had sat with Bella and walked to him. "When we get back to sunhill.. we are moving in together". The group of friends all grinned as Nate stood up "Are you gunna be letting your place out Serge?". She nodded "Yeah I guess so". He gestured to Bella "Well if you need someone to rent it too". Stevie grinned "Sounds like a plan". She moved into Smithys arms "We can talk tomorrow Nate". She pushed her lips to Smithys. The six colleagues watched as Smithy and Stevie stood so wrapped up in each other. "Tomorrow will be great.. I hope he enjoys it" Leon whispeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again please review xx<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story from start to finish. This is the last chapter :-( I have loved writing this story and am so sad its over so... I have started writing a sequel which will have the same idea but a few different characters but hopefully will be as popular as this one has been, so hopefully the first chapter will be up in the next couple of days. Please review thanks Jodie :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eighteen<span>

"Smithy.. I have just got a text from callum says we need to meet him on the beach its urgent" she smiled. He glanced up from the bed "No.. Im hungover.. he will have to wait". She shook her head "No.. they might all be arguing again.. get up". He sighed "Its only half fucking eight.. we gotta get up early tomorrow to go home". She smiled placing her lips to his "Just think the earlier you get up... the earlier you can take me back to bed". He laughed "Now is that a promise Miss Moss?".

Nate grinned as he approached Mel and Kirsty on the beach "Right everything is set for this afternoon". Mel smiled "Brilliant..  
>I cant believe Bella actually managed to swing it". Kirsty gestured to the breakfast they had set up on the beach with many flowers spread round it "What do you think? I hope he likes it..". Nate nodded "It will make Stevie happy... which will make Smithy happy". Mel smiled to him "How is Callum and Leon getting on with the surprise this evening?". Nate grinned "Its all sorted". Kirsty layed the last flower to the sand "Come on.. we need to get out of sight before they get here".<p>

They walked hand in hand her a few steps infront of him, he pulled her back to him and grinned "Lets forget them and spend the day together". She shook her head "We need to see what they want first... then some time for just us". Arriving at the beach they glanced round for a familiar face but instead were met by a large picnic basket with his name stuck to the top. He pulled it open and glanced inside "Its breakfast". She grinned "For us?". He nodded "Here you go" he began passing her the fruit and cerial from inside the basket. He pulled the envalope from the bottom of the basket and grinned at her "I have got a love letter". She shook her head "You dont want to... what is it?". He ripped it open and grinned "It says to go to the restaurant at twelve". She smiled "Why?". He shrugged his shoulders "I dont know.. we will have to go and find out eh Moss".

"Have you moved there bags?" Kirsty grinned to Leon as he jogged down to where she watched them from. "Yeah... I went in as soon as they left.. I just hope the B and B dont call the cops or I'll be getting locked up". She gigled "I will come and visit you in prison.. I promise".

Arriving at the restaurant the two pushed on the door. "Its locked" he smiled to her. She shook her head "Why have they told us to meet them here then?". He shook his head "Ring Callum". She pulled her phone out and scrolled through the names. The door swung open and they smiled at Bella. "Are you open?". She gestured for the two to come in "Follow me" she smiled leading them through the empty restaurant. He grinned as he saw the table in the corner looking out onto the beach. "Its lovely.. but where are the others?". Bella smiled "They are coming in a while... just enjoy the view". He moved over and rested onto a seat and glanced out. The band on the beach outside began to play, the area was sucluded and they were playing only for the couple. Bella smiled "The band can play anything you want.. they will start with some traditonal spanish music..." she poured them both a glass of champaine "Let me know when you have decided on what you want to eat".

"Have you got plenty of photos?" Callum asked. Kirsty nodded "Yep loads.. I sent some from Stevies phone last night when she was.. preoccupied and believe me there was some very inaproprite ones on her phone... Im gunna go and put them onto the disk... I will meet you at the hotel in a little while". Mel lent gently into his lips as Kirsty walked away "You are a proper old romantic eh Serge?". He smiled glancing to Smithy and Stevie through the large patio doors to the restaurant "Smithy has done a lot for us... all of us.. he and Stevie deserve a bit of happiness". Mel smiled "I think he will get more than a bit of happiness tonight".

"How was the food?" Bella asked as she began to clear the plates. Smithy smiled "It was lovely... but where is everybody" he gestured round the empty room. "Your friends thought you might like a bit of privacy". Smithy grinned "Where are they?". She lent past the couple and pointed down to the four that now waved to them from the beach. Smithy grinned gesturing for them to join them. They walked up and to the table. "Whats this all about?" Smithy asked smiling. "Its a thank you Gov... for all you have done for us while we have been away". Stevie smiled "It has been great". Callum shook his head "Its not over yet". He glanced at his watch "Right you have half hour before its ready but here is a key to the penthouse at the hotel". Smithy shook his head "That must of cost you a fortune". Callum smiled "Well... we wont discuss how much today has set us back" he gestured to the band outside. "Where is Kirsty?" Stevie asked. "Just adding the finishing touches".

They walked through the hotel and smiled at each other. "It has been a lovely day... I cant believe the effort they want to with breakfast and lunch" she grinned. Smithy smiled "Yeah and the band were amazing". As they stood at the door to the room Stevie smiled "You wanna do the houners Mr Smith?". He grinned taking the keys from her hands. When the door swung open both there faces lit up at the room. There was a huge TV mounted to the wall, a balcony with a jacuzzi and even a private bar. He grinned "Come on.. lets check out the bedroom". She laughed "Do you think of anything but sex?" he rolled his eyes leading the way to the bedroom. "Look at the size of the bed" she smiled. He grinned from the ensuite door way "We can have some fun in that later Moss... come and look at the size of this bath". She walked over and grinned at the huge square bath "We can have some fun in that too". He lent gently into her lips placing his hands on the bottom of her back he began kissing her slowly at first until his passion took over. He sighed at the knock on the front door. "Hold that thought Moss" he walked back through the bedroom and to the door. He pulled it open and smiled at the young woman on the other side. "Room service". Smithy smiled "Oh ok.. just put the trolley there". He smiled at Stevie as the hotel worker left. He pulled the sheet from the trolley to reveal the bottle of champaine bellow. Stevie gestured to a DVD case next to the large bottle "Whats that?". He picked it up and moved to the large TV, he put it in and sat down on the sofa next to her. She grinned at the many photos of the couple and even a couple of videos took over the screen to create a lasting momento of there holiday. He smiled as her face lit up, a similar grin she had in many of the photos. "I cant believe they have done this.. its great Smithy". He smiled leaning into the lips "I guess we have pretty good friends eh?". She nodded "Its just a shame we cant enjoy it with them... shall I ring Callum, tell them to come here". Smithy nodded "Its the last night... we should all be together".

The eight sat in the large room talking about the holidays, the best bits and the bits that had been memorable for the wrong reasons, but one thing was for sure they had all got friends for life in each other. Smithy and Stevie were moving in together and were in all honestly made for each other. Callum and Mel had finally found happiness with each other. Leon and Kirsty were talking about marriage and Bella and Zack were returning to Sunhill to be with Nate. Everything really had worked out for all of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again. Please review :-) xxxx<strong>


End file.
